Baby Callaghan
by giggles811
Summary: last chapter and that's it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and seriously 257 reviews is more than i ever would have thought! Thank you Elize, Dawn, And Havera for all your support throughout writing this story and all your input and opinions...
1. the pregnancy

Sam can we talk" Jules asked while walking down the hall of SRU. "Sure, but can we do this later I kind of have to be somewhere right now" Sam brushed Jules off running past her. Where did he have to be and in such a hurry, with a heavy sigh

Jules walks towards the locker room who she shares with no one thinking what can be causing Sam to be distant with her lately; were they taking their relationship to fast, does he not love her anymore, only making herself sick to her stomach. Immediately after entering the woman's locker room she makes a b-line to the restroom where she empties out the contents of her stomach. Only causing her to remember what her OB/GYN told her just 2 weeks before confirming her suspicion

"Ms. Callaghan you are indeed 10 weeks pregnant".

Jules finished and got up to rinse off her mouth and noticed how pale she was in the mirror only sending Goosebumps down her spine. "I have to tell him tonight" Jules said in a whisper, not that it mattered since the locker room was vacant besides her. She changed out of her SRU uniform and into her street clothes. She grabbed her duffle bag and cell phone. On her way out she glanced at herself in the mirror and gently caressed her barely visible to her baby bump and for the first time since finding out she was going to be a mom she talked to her baby, her and Sam's baby. "Hi sweetie, your daddy is going to find out about you today"

Leaving her locker room she walked and past Winnie saying their goodnites and notice how her team mates had gone home to their respective families. And out of the corner of her eye noticed sarge in the briefing room like always finishing up reports. Smiling to herself on how hard and dedicated he was to his job left the building hopped in her jeep and noticed Sam's bike still chained to the bike rack that SRU installed especially for him. Wondering where he went without his bike yet again it wasn't very uncommon for one of the guys to have given him a ride home.

Arriving at home Jules sat on her couch and contemplated on how she was going to tell Sam about the baby and only fearing his reaction since the team didn't know about their renewed relationship since Jules was shot, and not to mention the rules that broke them up to begin with and in part their stubbornness to not give up their jobs. Sitting only made her more nervous and nauseous so she got up walked to her kitchen and grabbed herself a water bottle and a banana to snack on and only smiled at the thought that she had been eating a little more than usual all thanks to her baby that was nestled in her abdomen, noticing the time stamp in her oven screen and realized that team one shift ended exactly two hours ago. Pacing back and forth in her kitchen while munching on her banana she mustard up the courage and grabbed her car keys that were on the counter and within seconds was on her way out the door and on her way to Sam's apartment. Not ever imagining what she would find.


	2. Cheating Sam

On her way to Sam's apartment Jules remembered how terrified she was when her doctor confirmed her pregnancy. She wasn't married and her job her and Sam's job to be exact didn't allow them to be together, her biggest fear: she wouldn't know how to be a mom to her baby. But soon all that disappeared and as long as Sam was by her side she would get through everything and anything.

Tapping on the steering wheel and thinking that this was the longest it has taken her to get to her boyfriends apartment she sighed when his building was in sight and pulled up into one of the visitors parking spaces noticing there was a black BMW in the designated spot that belonged to Sam. Almost instantly she got a knot in her stomach and felt herself become more and more nauseous taking deep breathes she reached into her jeep and was glad she had brought her water bottle with her taking a sip and making her way up to Sam's apartment door and took in a deep breathe before grabing her spare key Sam had given her when they reconciled only to find out the lock had been changed brushing it off she knocked softly hoping not to wake up his neighbours and that Sam was still awake being that it was 1:45 in the morning. Not hearing anything she knocked again much louder this time any other day she proably just go back home and sleep but today was most definitely an exception.

"Coming" came Sam's reply from the other side of the door. Making Jules smile at the sound of his voice. "Jules what are you doing here" Sam asked as soon as he opened the door and realized who it was. Jules immediately saw that he was just in his boxers and absolutely nothing else. Before she could respond from inside came the voice of a woman asking for Sam to hurry up that she was getting cold all by herself. Jules instantly got the message and turned to Sam and said " I can't believe you, I thought you were different" without giving him time to explain she continued " so that's why you've been so distant with me latley " Jules looked at him with tears threating to fall down the side of her cheeks and anger written all over her face.

Sam had nothing to say he was caught and apologizing would only infuriate her more. Suddenly the woman who he was cheating on Jules with appeared behind Sam she was a red head and had on his robe and only guessing she had nothing underneath either, she wrapped her arms around him and looked at Jules and introduced herself as Rebecca and simply asked her if everything was okay before she could nod or answer her question Sam turned to her and whispered in her ear something, jules took that moment to walk away and make her way to the elevator remembering Rebecca to an ex-girlfriend of Sams who he dated while they were broke up.

Turning back after wisking off the red head he noticed that Jules was already down the hall waiting for the elevator. He yelled her name and when she didn't respond he walked no more than two feet before he ran inside his apartment and retrieved his pj bottoms. only to find that she was no where in sight. He made his way down the flight of stairs and noticed that she was walking up to her car before he called her name again only to see her pick up speed in her walk. Jules got to her car door before she found Sam's hand resting on her shoulder. " Jules wait" came Sams voice only for his hand to be shrugged off her shoulder. What! Jules spat out "I can explain" was his defense, Really! so you actually have an excuse for cheating on me Sam. When he didn't respond she turned to him with tears overflowing her beautiful brown eyes and continued. " why didn't you just break up with me" Sams only response was "I'm So Sorry Jules". Instantly she bowed her head in shame and angry at herself for not seeing this coming and replied " don't say sorry to me" Without another word she got in her car started the engine and pulled out for what would be the last time. Sam made his way up to the red head and wished that it wouldn't had happened like this. And never truly took the last words she said to him in its true meaning.

Not more than two minutes later Jules had to pull up to a curb, since her tears were obstructing her view of the road and soon after she cut the engine she rested her head on the steering wheel and both her hands on her abdomen. And cried til she literally made herself sick after a couple rounds of uncontrollable coughs she ran out and once again got sick.

Once inside her car again and away from the winters cold she whispered to her baby " I promise everything will be okay" and with that she was on her way home never thinking that the news she had for Sam would be overshadowed by his cheating. Arriving at home she was more angry and furious she didn't even bother to lock her car before she ran inside up to her room and destroyed everything that belonged to him and anything she had in sight and when she made her way to her closet she grabbed all his clothes and threw them down to her first floor leaving clothes scattered everywhere but as soon as she got sight of her first sonogram she went for it and dropped to the floor sobbing and knew it wasn't just her anymore but her little baby.


	3. Realizations

Waking up the next morning Jules was exhausted having slept on the floor cradling her unborn child. Puffy eyes and a pounding headache. Luckily for her Team One was off the clock for the next three days. Slowly making her way up to her much comfortable than the floor bed she took into effect the events of last night and how she didn't tell Sam she was pregnant with his baby while drifting back to sleep.

Meanwhile at Sams apartment Sam woke up to the smell of breakfasts and arose from his bed and made his way to the kitchen to find a table full of pancakes, juice, bacon, eggs, and a fruit salad which he hadn't had a decent breakfasts since the last time Jules was there to his surprise it had only been three days. Making his way to Rebecca he kissed her passionately and didn't bother to say good morning. When she broke the kiss for air she asked him about last night and he simply told her it was an old friend and not to worry about it and making their way to the table to munch on the feast they had before them.

Almost four hours later Jules awoke and luckily for her, her headache had disappeared and was grateful since her doctor told her she couldn't take any medications because of her pregnancy. Getting up off her bed to ready herself for the day she walked into her bathroom and took her toothbrush and toothpaste ready to brush her teeth she Then realized she still hadn't taken her prenatal vitamins and couldn't help but beem at the thought of her baby. After a long warm shower she made her way downstairs ignoring the mess that was everywhere she made her way to the kitchen and started on her breakfast trying to block out everything that happened early that morning.

After finishing her very small breakfast knowing she would probably get morning sickness anyways she made her way to her living room and slowly picked up the mess and placed all of Sams items in a bag and carried it upstairs to do the same with all his things that still remained upstairs. In the midst of that her phone buzzed reminding her that she had her 12 week check up tomorrow. Only causing her to relieve everything that had just happened and how Sam wouldn't be there.

Rebecca had gone home to run some errands leaving Sam home alone to think, and how much he wished she hadn't found out like that, she didn't deserve it and he was just happy that it was all over. Not knowing the actual reason why she went In the first place. He thought maybe she suspected and went to check for herself. He shrugged his shoulders and tought he'd never know and with that he walked to his bathroom to take a long needed shower.

The rest of the day was spend watching tv for the both Sam and Jules, Rebecca never returned and sam figured she just stayed home and Jules was just looking foward to the next day when she would be able to hear and see her baby's heart beat.


	4. Jules' shocker

Sam on the other hand woke up earlier than ever feeling horrible about what he had done to Jules. Sure he thought he had to break up with her due to unperceived circumstances from just one month and a half ago, when he saw his ex-Rebecca at the bar and they started talking and drinking and sure enough one thing lead to another and there it was he had cheated on Jules for the first time. But what he didn't expect was for Rebecca to reappear and tell him that she was pregnant and that he could possibly be the father, since she was in a on and off again relationship. Sam was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening and for some strange reason he was excited that he might be a dad since Jules did always say she wasn't ready for kids.

Waking up was exciting for Jules she had a doctor's appointment and she just wanted to forget about everything that happened two nights ago. She was still puzzled as to why Sam would do such a thing to her and not try to explain anything to her, and just let her walk away. Getting ready to go she made sure she had everything she needed phone, keys, sweater, and most importantly herself.

Walking out the front door she got in her jeep and made the 20 minute drive to her doctor's office, when she arrived she filled out the necessary paper work with general information her phone number, where she worked, her insurance information, and her health conditions, symptoms until she got to the paternal section she thought for a second not knowing what to do she suddenly had tears running down her cheeks and out of frustration she sat up took the paperwork to front desk nurse and sat back down without filling in Sam's part of the paperwork.

"Julianna Callaghan" the nurse called out to the waiting room, she got up and made her way to the nurse. "Follow me" the nurse said and started to make her way to the end of the hall to where a scale was and Jules got the message and stood on top while the nurse tried to figure out her weight and height. "How you feeling any morning sickness, cravings" the nurse asked Jules as she followed the nurse down the hall to a cold room. "A little of both" the nurse replied with a smile "that's definitely normal sweetie". The doctor will be right with you the nurse said to Jules and with that left the room closing the door behind her. Jules was somewhat scared, and nervous looking around to all the pregnancy posters hung up on the walls. She was having a sonogram for the first time, when she found out about her pregnancy she had to get blood drawn and that was it. But this time was different she was going to be able to hear her baby's heartbeat and see her little miracle.

Sam had just finished eating breakfast when he noticed Rebecca hadn't come home the night before or that morning looking over into his living room he spotted his cell phone and made his way over to it to call Rebecca dialing her number and not getting a response he was a bit worried but not so much to be alerted. Walking back to his bedroom he spotted the picture of him and Jules, and sighed thinking of all the great wonderful memories they built together. But deep down he knew he had to see Jules today and explain to her what he couldn't that night.

Meanwhile Jules was waiting for the doctor when she finally came in and asked Jules to lay down and on the bed and pull her shirt up to under her bra doing so the doctor said "this might be a little cold" seconds later she poured a light blue goo onto her belly and used the wand to look for the her baby, Jules had her eyes glued to the screen when she finally heard the doctor say here we go. Immediately Jules was able to see her baby on the monitor along with hearing her baby's heartbeat and tears streaming down her face. Within 20 minutes Jules was on her way to her house with her baby's picture in hand. Arriving at home Jules made her way to her refrigerator not bothering to lock her house door and placed her sonogram on it with a Purple Heart shaped magnet.

Walking up her stairs and still trying to ignore the mess in her living room from the previous night she stopped and decided it was most definitely time to pick up and get her stuff straighten out. Picking up all of Sam's clothes and belongings and putting them in a bock she saw her favorite shirt of Sam's that she loves wearing putting that one a side for her to keep.

After her house was cleaned up she made herself dinner and was almost out for the night when she realized it was only six at night and so she made her way to her bedroom where and sat and watched TV wondering what she would do tomorrow since it was her last three day weekend for who knows how long.

Sam still had not heard anything from Rebecca and so he got dressed and made his way to Jules house. Arriving at her place not more than half an hour later she made his way up her porch and to front door and saw that her door was slightly opened and didn't bother to knock since he had a key but knew he was most likely not welcomed at her home anymore.

Walking into her house he passed by her kitchen when he spotted a picture and was curious since he knew Jules always found it weird placing photos or anything on her refrigerator. Making his way closer to it he soon realized it wasn't any kind of photo but a sonogram." OMG" were the only words out of his mouth. Grabbing the photo to read the details of the sonogram he spotted Jules full name todays date and twelve weeks gestation.

Leaving the kitchen with the sonogram in hand he made his way to the living room and the upstairs where he saw Jules body lying under the covers flipping through channels. Leaning up against the door frame he cleared his throat to make him presence known.

Jules immediately turned around to the noise, to see Sam standing in her doorway with the sonogram in hand Jules didn't take any time to scream at him with anger "what are you doing here Sam"!

"You're Pregnant" were the only words out of his mouth at that moment.


	5. My Baby You'll Be

"What are you doing here" Jules spat out trying to ignore his question. But not successful when he asked again "your pregnant" and making his way over to her bed where he sat down. "What are you talking about" Jules replied oblivious to the fact that he had her sonogram in hand. "Jules are you really going to deny your pregnancy" Sam almost yelled at Jules while holding up the sonogram and he saw the blank stare on her face. "Were you not going to tell me" Sam asked almost afraid of what her response would be. "Jules" he repeated her name over and over again" what do you want from me" she yelled at him her fury noticeable in her voice. "I want you to answer my question" "I don't have to answer anything from you" "Jules" he screamed her name again and was noticeably pissed that she was ignoring her question.

"You cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend, remember. Or was it my imagination because you have been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks." Jules said and then made her way down the stairs and into her kitchen and picked up the box with Sam's belongings and shoved it towards his chest and with that she held the front door open expecting him to leave, out of nowhere Jules felt herself getting sick and ran up her stairs and into her bathroom not noticing Sam had followed right behind her and was rubbing small circles on her back and holding her hair. When she was done she washed out her mouth and she silently wished he had been there every morning since she did fell a little better when he was by her side. Sam once again asked Jules if she was going to keep denying her pregnancy and she stopped him right there and started to head down her hall way when he grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the wall, Jules was still not felling ok so when he did that she felt light headed, "Sam let go" Sam was getting more and more frustrated with her she wouldn't tell him yes but he knew. They stared into each other's eyes and Sam noticed Jules had tears forming in her eyes. He tightens his grip on her wrist and asked her again if she was pregnant and Jules only response was "Sam your hurting m…."

And with that she passed and Sam let go of her and picked her up in his arms and took her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Not sure what to do Sam called for her to wake up and when she didn't respond he put to and to together. He walked into her bathroom and grabbed rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball when he returned he tried to wake her up by waving the soaked cotton ball lightly over her nose, and when she didn't respond he let it hang over her nose and for a couple of long seconds and she immediately slapped his hand away and she asked what happened and Sam responded with a simple you fainted and with a smirk on his lips.

Jules tried to sit up and she felt sick all over again so she ran into her bathroom to throw up again and sure enough Sam was right behind her the whole time. When she was done she washed out her mouth and made her way down her stairs and into the kitchen and once again asked Sam to leave when she opened the door again she saw that it was raining and knew that Sam wouldn't be able to walk home with a box full of stuff and it raining.

Jules tried to lighten up the mood a little and suggested that Sam get a car. Sam was outside of her door when he told her they still needed to talk and she just told him she had nothing to say to him therefore they really didn't need to talk at all. When Sam told her he could explain Jules was furious and spat out "wait you actually have a reason for cheating on me, I don't want to hear it Sam" and with that she wanted to slam the door but Sam's foot was in the way and he whispered to her "and our baby" and coldly she responded with "it won't be the last time a single mom raises her baby alone." Sam couldn't believe what Jules was telling him it didn't sound like her at all " you actually plan on keeping me away from by baby" Sam was beyond words " so, you didn't plan on telling me about the baby regardless of what happened". "Fine, you want to talk" and with that Jules walked into her living room.

Sam followed right behind her and sat down. Jules started the conversation with "the night I found you with Rebecca I went to tell you, you were going to be a dad, but for the past couple of weeks you've been distant with me and I wasn't sure how you were going to react with a pregnancy, I was terrified about being pregnant I don't know how to be a mom. But I figured as long as your with me we could get through anything "with tears falling down her face she continued "I never thought you would be that type of guy to cheat and especially after everything we've been through" Sam wanted to talk next but before he could start he was cut off by Jules and asked him to leave.

And with that he walked out of her house only fearing having to tell Jules about Rebecca's pregnancy too.

As soon as Sam left Jules broke down into a river of tears and sank at the bottom of her stairs and was just relieved that she didn't have to keep hiding her pregnancy from Sam. She still wasn't sure if she wanted Sam in her life anymore. Jules was exhausted so she called it a night and when to sleep.

Sam was walking in the rain mad about how the situation ended him hurt Jules physically and emotionally. But he couldn't be happier that he was going to be a dad from the woman he loved. Even though Rebecca was pregnant they still had to go to the doctors to confirm how far along she was to see if Sam was the father of her baby.

Walking past a baby boutique a beautiful white huge teddy bear holding a heart that read" _**My baby you'll b**_**e".** Caught Sam's eyes and he ran into the store to purchase the life size bear that he figured was bigger and taller than Jules. When he purchased it he asked if they can wrap it in a plastic bag since it was still raining outside and was a good twenty minutes away from home. He grabbed the bear and headed home and he just hoped that Rebecca wasn't at his place so she wouldn't think the bear was for her baby.


	6. Jules Forgives but Doesn't Forget

Sam looked around his house and didn't find any sign that Rebecca had been there since he left, relieved he put the teddy bear in his bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and went into the shower to get him warmed up. When he got out he laid in bed wondering how Jules would look like pregnant in a couple of months and fell asleep of the taught that he was going to be a dad.

Jules once again woke up at the crack of dawn due to her morning sickness and stayed up watching TV since she couldn't go back to sleep and she figured she would just get sick again.

Sam on the other hand woke up with determination to talk to Jules today yet he was terrified because he would have to tell jules the whole truth about Rebecca. Quickly dressing himself into comfortable but casual clothes he grabbed the teddy bear and made his way to the local Timmies to grab some breakfast for him and Jules. Not sure what to order he asked the cashier what she recommended for a pregnant woman, he took her advice and ordered her a herbal tea and got himself his usual not sure on how he was going to carry the bear and their food but he did manage and when he arrived at Jules front porch he set aside the bear on the side of the door to knock.

Hearing a knock on the door Jules got up from bed slowly not wanting to upset the baby up by making fast movements. She quickly changed into a black tank top that was starting to fit kind of snug. And head downstairs to her door.

When the door swung open Sam was shocked to see Jules in such a mess, she had obviously been crying and she looked like she didn't sleep at all. "what are you doing here" she asked while yawning and Sam not wanting to fight replied with a simple but straight "we really didn't get to talk yesterday, you think we can do that today I brought breakfast" "come in" she said and when she moved to the side he noticed that she had a little bump to her belly and smiled at the thought of his baby growing inside of her. When he went in he slowly backtracked to grab the bear and when he was in her kitchen Sam placed the food on the table and took the teddy bear out of its plastic bag and handed it to Jules without saying a word. Jules was shocked and when she read the writing on the heart she almost cried but instead she told him she didn't want it and he told her it wasn't for her but for their baby. She held onto the bear while he took out food from the bag. " I got you a tea I wasn't sure if you could drink coffee but if you want you can have mine" " I can't have coffee" she said with a light frown on her face. "I also brought your favorite chocolate chip muffin drizzled with chocolate syrup.

They ate their breakfast in complete silence not wanting to talk just yet to each other. When Sam suggested they head go to the living room she went first and then let Sam sit first not wanting him to sit next to her when she sat down. The only thing Jules heard was "12 weeks huh" and she didn't want to respond to him but she figured he already knew so she went with it"yeah" "your showing" he said not wanting her to fell weird that he had noticed. "What do you want to talk about" Jules wanted to get straight to the point. "Everything "Sam said and got up and sat right next to her almost making her uncomfortable. Jules was caught off guard when Sam placed his hand on her belly and rested there. Jules had silent tears coming down from her eyes and she then placed her hand on top of his. And she closed the distance between both their lips. Sam and Jules kissed with such a passion they were both out of breathe easily but neither wanting to break the kiss.

Sam was kissing Jules hard and rough he started to groping her and trying to position her to lay her on the couch when she pushed on his chest and he asked her what was wrong. "I don't want to do this like this, we have to talk and then see where we go from here, sorry" she said and apologized for having started it and then ending it. Sam shook his heading agreement and with that Jules started the conversation.

"How many times did you sleep with her" she asked hoping Sam would be honest "three times" he could see she was hurt but he wanted to be honest with her. "Why" she almost didn't want to hear his answer but she knew she had to.

"It was stupid, I was drunk and it was never ever supposed to happen and is sorry it continued and most of all that I hurt you". When she didn't say anything he looked into her eyes and told her "I love you Jules, I never meant to this and am an idiot for continuing, but I want to be a father to our baby and thank you for making me a dad" he said while their hands both laid on top of her belly protecting their baby. Jules rested her back on Sam's shoulder and before Sam knew she was fast asleep. Sam knew he had to tell Jules about Rebecca but he figured he tells her once he was certain that Rebecca's baby was his as well.

Debating if he should leave her on the couch to rest or take her up, he opted to take her to her bedroom since she looked and was most certainly exhausted. Setting her on her bed he grabbed her blanket and covered her and when she pated the empty space next to her he got the message and lay down next to her and then spooned her body close to his and then his hand fell to her belly protectively.

Out of nowhere Sam heard a light whisper "I wouldn't be able to forgive you for something else like this" and falling back to sleep. Sam wanted to cry at her statement and he knew he would lose Jules for good if she found out that Rebecca was possibly pregnant with his baby as well.

Sam woke up at four in the afternoon and was surprised to see Jules was still asleep. He headed to her kitchen to make dinner since ordering takeout was probably not the best choice. Jules woke up around 6 in the night and went downstairs to see Sam cooking." Smells good" she said and he quickly responded with "I hope it taste as good as it smells" Sam served dinner and everything seemed like it was all back to normal but Jules noticed that Sam was a little off, she asked him if he was okay and with a pause he asked her " were you really not going to tell me about the baby, I mean we work together, you figured I wouldn't notice a nine month pregnant Jules walking the halls of SRU" "no I figured I'd go away to my dad's in Alberta for a while until the baby was born, but am glad we talked" she said and was almost ashamed that she really didn't plan on telling Sam.


	7. Rebecca Too

As a week passed Sam finally meet up with Rebecca and were on their way to Rebecca's doctor's appointment to find out if Sam was the father. When the doctor confirmed that Rebecca was pregnant not that they didnt know they did the math and the dates matched up and Sam was the father of her baby. Rebecca was 6 weeks pregnant and Jules was 13 weeks pregnant and already out of her first trimester. Sam's life was going to get more complicated than it already was and juggling his time between work, Jules and Rebecca without making Jules suspicious was making him insane.

Jules was finally out of her first trimester but that didn't mean that the morning sickness had stopped and dreaded having to tell her team she was pregnant with sums baby. She knew they would both be fired for sure. She never once suspected that Sam was still seeing Rebecca.

As the days passed Jules was starting to show more and more but luckily no one at work noticed through all the gear. And grateful that she didn't have to share a locker room with anyone but Winnie.

Team one was on call when a bomb went off in a building and injuring Sam the worst. When Jules and the rest of the team arrived at the hospital the doctor told them that Sam had lost a lot of blood and they had to place him in a temporary coma. At that moment Jules broke down and looked like she was going to pass out when spike embraced her into a hug to keep her from collapsing on the floor.

Rebecca was at Sam's apartment when she saw on the news that Sam was injured and in the hospital. Rebecca was worried so she got in her car and went to the hospital. When she arrived she asked the nurse for Sam Braddock and she was furious when she saw his team members and walked over to them screaming at them "why didn't anyone notify me, I had to find out through the news "causing everyone to look up at her and Jules was shocked to see Sam's ex-girlfriend. Ed was the first to speak and asked her who she was and when she said that she was Sam's girlfriend Jules wanted to cry right there and then not caring. And spike asked her that they didn't know and that he didn't believe her, she said " am pregnant with his baby if that counts for anything" and Jules was shocked and mad that Sam had lied to her all over again and she didn't even notice. She got out of spikes hold and ran to the elevator and headed not caring about Sam's condition.

Jules was devastated when she got home and she was furious and she wanted to go back and shake Sam till he woke up to explain everything to her and why he lied to her about something so important like a baby. She went straight to bed not wanting to destroy her house again and cried herself to sleep once again.

Three days passed and Jules hadn't returned to visit Sam.

Finally deciding on what she was going to do, she was outside of Sarge's office and was going to hand in her resignation letter, sarge loves Jules like a daughter but knew she had her mind made up and there was no convincing her. She was leaving SRU for good or at least until her baby was born and she knew she wouldn't see Sam for a very long time and just hoped that we would get better soon.

A week had passed since Sam's accident and Jules was getting ready to leave. The doctors were very confident that Sam would wake up within the next couple of days.

Jules had finally packed some of her things since she didnt want to sell her house she was leaving some of her things there and she was moving with her dad back to Alberta.

The following day Jules was getting on a plane to head back to her hometown. On the plane she got very sick, which made the experience very unpleasant. When the plane finally landed she was just glad to be on solid ground. When she finally spotted her dad his first words were "I'm glad to have you back here, where you belong" she gave her dad a big hug since it had been a long time since she last saw him. Steve her dad grabbed her luggage and soon they were on their way to the home where she grew up.

Team one was starting to look for a replacement for Jules even tough on one wanted to replace Jules since they still didn't know the exact reason for why she left especially in Sam's sate since they knew that they loved each other but figured Sam moved on since Rebecca was pregnant.

Rebecca had just returned to the hospital, she went to Sam's apartment to shower and rest, she was now sitting next to Sam's bed when she felt a light squeeze at her hands and then a groggy "Jules" come from Sam and all Rebecca could do was be happy that he finally awoke. But why he was asking for Jules? "No, it's me Rebecca" and then she noticed san reaching for a cup of water so she then handed it to him. Then Rebecca called for a nurse to check him. The nurse said that Sam vitals were perfect and that he should rest.

Merely two hours later the whole team stopped by to check on him. Spike could not stop talking and Sam asked how the job was doing and spike said "oh you know just trying to choose a new rookie" "what" Sam had no idea as to why they would need a new roommate. "Jules quit and left to who knows where" spike blurted out and sensing the tension Ed changed the subject quickly.

Soon everyone left home including Rebecca which left Sam to think about why Jules would leave without saying anything to him. And most importantly leave pregnant with his child.

The following day Sam woke p and Rebecca was by his side. "Good morning, your team stopped by earlier." Rebecca said to Sam as he tried to sit up "morning, yeah, what they say" he asked "nothing much" she responded almost annoyed. Sam noticed that her attitude changed and without him asking her she said to him "I don't think they like me, I mean they didn't even call me when you were injured and when I came they didn't even believe me we were dating and they doubted it. I even had to tell the whole team I was pregnant" "what!" know Sam knew why Jules left. "Can I have a minute alone please" he asked her and she left and Sam knew why Jules left and it was his entire fault but he did know where he could find her.


	8. Moving

*for those of you that have been waiting for an update you can thank Havera, who reminded me people are waiting for a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait*

Sam knew where he could find Jules. He also knew that she more than anything hated him right now especial since he lied to her face.

Jules was reminiscing of her childhood and how she grew up on a farm after her mothers death. Now she was pregnant and alone her dad promised her he would be there for her and his grandbaby.

Later on that day Sam was finally being released from the hospital. He still wasn't allowed to work for a good two weeks, and on light duty for one week until he was good to go.

Jules was sitting in the couch in her family room watching tv when the name Samuel Braddock caught her attention. The newscaster was informing the public that Team One member Samuel Braddock was finally being released from the hospital with a good bill of health.

Rubbing her small belly, Jules was relieved to hear that Sam was out of the hospital and completely healthy but couldn't help feeling remorse that she hadn't noticed that Sam had been lying to her.

Sam had arrived at his apartment accompanied by Rebecca. Sam still hadn't talked to Rebecca since she unknowingly told Sam that his whole team knew about her pregnancy including Jules. Rebecca didn't know what causes Sam to be more distant with her but she was bound to find out. Rebecca approached Sam from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat on the couch. "Sam what's wrong? You've been so distant and not your usual self" Rebecca asked Sam and Sam just ignored her. Rebecca just walked away without talking to him.

Sam knew he couldn't treat Rebecca like that she was naive to the whole situation... If anything it was all on him.

Jules was eating her dads famous spaghetti and meatballs, but unfortunately her baby did not agree and so she ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet bowl to relieve her stomach. Immediately her dad was by her side rubbing her back to soothe her. The only thought that came to her mind was that she couldn't stay there at her dads anymore, she didnt want Sam to find her and she just wasn't ready to hear a river of lies and excuses.

When Jules was done she walked back into the dinning room and sat back down pushing her plate away.

" dad... Im... Im gonna have to leave tomorrow" Jules said shocking her dad. " why?" Her father asked. " Sam is going to find me here and I can't risk that". Her dad understood why but he just couldn't loosing his daughter he made sure she knew that he supported her no matter what.

That same night jules packed up her belongings and knew exactly what and where she was going so that sam would not find her.

*SORRY for the long wait!


	9. 18 weeks Pregnant

After her conversation with her father Jules made her way to her bedroom and started to pack up the small amount of her belongings. Packing up she started thinking about where she was going to work and live for the time being.

Thinking back she had received a call from the main office of SRU. They had offered her a job but she had refused thinking she would not need it. Now she was really considering taking the job, it was a good two hour drive from the The Barn and noone especially Sam would find her.

Sam woke up that morning exhausted but determined to find and talk to Jules. Getting up he ignored the sleeping form of Rebecca and walked into his living room and called Jules.

Jules looked at her phone and saw her incoming call was from Sam. She simply ignored his call and was getting ready to leave to the airport.

Sam continued to call and leave voicemails for her.

When Jules got off the plane she hailed a cab and made the three hour drive to the main office of SRU. When she arrived she meet with Steven who was the one who offered her the job.

Steven could not be happier to have Jules working for him. It was his pleasure to have her join their family.

After her meeting with Steven Jules made her way to a nearby hotel where she would be staying at until she found somewhere to live.

A week passed and Jules was still living in the hotel and deciding that she had to find a place to live in quick since her expense were becoming too much.

Sam and Rebecca on the other hand hadn't spoken much to each other. They were civilized but nothing on a personal level. But Sam couldn't help notice Rebecca's belly bump that was more visible now than it was the past couple of days. He wanted so much to be able to rub her growing belly and have some sort of connection with his baby. But couldn't help but feel guilty that he should be able to do the same with Jules and their child.

Rebecca was just arriving at Sam's apartment, she had an appoinment with her OB but didn't bother to tell Sam about it. She walked in and placed her bag on the counter and walked past Sam to grab a water bottle. Thats when Sam saw the ultrasound picture. " you went to the doctors today" Sam asked almost accusinly " yeah" Rebecca simply responded " why didn't you tell me? I have a right to know?" Sam was now fuming with anger and Rebecca didn't know what to do. " we haven't talked in days Sam for all I know you could care less about me and our baby, so don't start acting like you care!" Rebecca screamed at the top of her lungs and walked away. Sam watched her leave into the other room and took the sonogram. Sam stood there thinking how not his baby or Rebecca deserved to be ignored. Not when everything was his fault.

Jules had finally found an apartment that she could stay at for the time being, it was small,decent,cozy but affordable. She started working but with a growing belly and constantly feeling tired and sleepy made her daily routine very predictable she would wake up go to work come home eat shower and sleep and she was working a lot of overtime which just tired her out even more.

The days passed and Jules was 18 weeks into her pregnancy when one night she woke up with pain in her belly and she immediately sat up and placed both hands on her belly. She had never felt anything like that and was concerned for her baby. When she realized a small thump under her hand and was relieved and with tears coming down her face she had felt her baby moving with in her for the first time. Rubbing her belly up and down she couldn't help but think of Sam and how he should be there to experience this precious moment together. Jules settled down on the bed on her side and with an arm wrapped around her belly she fell asleep soon after.

Jules woke up and got ready for work, she sat at her table eating breakfast while talking to her baby and telling her baby how special he/she was to her and she couldn't wait to hold her and how she was looking forward to breast feeding and diaper changes and no sleep. After breakfast she finished getting ready and for the first time in her pregnancy she had to start wearing maternity clothes since her belly was starting to swell as the days went on.

Rebecca was just getting out of her first trimester at 12 weeks pregnant. She had changed a lot not physically but emotionally and mentally. She was only eating the minimum and gaining the weight that her doctor recommended. She was not giving into her cravings and although she was only 12 weeks she didn't look like she was pregnant at all which concerned Sam.

Sam and Rebecca lived together but only really talked when they had to or if it had to do with the baby. Especially after their blow-out things just seemed more tense.

Sam couldn't stop thinking of Jules he called for days on end with out an answer. It killed him that he couldn't just leave and look for her, not when he had a demanding job and the fact that their team didn't know they were involved and then there was Rebecca


	10. Natalie finds out

Jules was at her 20 week checkup. She was waiting in the lobby waiting to be called back. When a nurse came to get her she walked past the entire woman who were heavily pregnant and with their husbands or boyfriends wishing her Sam was there with them.

As she walked down the hall the nurse asked her if she had, had any cramping or spotting and Jules replied with a no and a head shake.

She was weighed and had her blood pressure checked and within an hour she was out with her baby's picture in hand.

Since she had the day off she decided to walk around the plaza and enjoy her day off and relax from all the work and overtime she was doing.

She was walking down when she saw a baby store across the street and she made her way over and was overwhelmed by all the cute baby clothes and bears and shoes. She walked around and wasn't sure if she should buy anything since she didn't know the gender of her baby.

So she settled for the item she knew she would most definitely need like furniture. She was looking at a beautiful white crib that came with a matching dresser and changing table when she heard someone call her name but brushed it off since she hadn't meet anyone there. But when someone's hand was on her shoulder she turned around to see Natalie.

"Nat, What are you doing here?" Jules was extremely shocked.

"Hi, umm I just needed to get away for a while, but you look at you your pregnant" she said almost not believing that Jules was actually pregnant.

"Yeah" Jules replied putting her hand on her belly.

"What happened you, you were here one day and gone the next?", "wait! you didn't leave because your pregnant right. Wait is Sam the father of your baby" Nat asked placing her hand on Jules growing belly.

"That's a lot of questions don't you think" Jules responded without answering her questions

"I know I'm sorry but you leave one day without a word and then when I see you your pregnant" Nat said apologizing to Jules for being too intrusive.

"It's fine" Jules said and after a couple of seconds of awkward silence Natalie invited Jules to have brunch. Jules accepted her offer knowing she would have to ask Nat to not mention to Sam that she had saw her, and then for sure she would have to explain everything to Nat.

They left the baby boutique without Jules purchasing anything and headed to a nearby restaurant.

Once they arrived they were seated by a hostess. Once they ordered Nat broke the ice " Jules, is Sam the father if your baby"

"Yeah" Jules said with sadness in her eyes.

"Does Sam know you're pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"What! He knows you're pregnant and he let you leave" Nat didn't realize she was practically screaming in the restaurant

"Nat, relax. I left he didn't know I was leaving"

"Why did you leave Jules" Nat asked much more relaxed

After debating whether to tell Nat Everything she started "well here it goes, Sam cheated on me with Rebecca, when I found them together one night I went to tell him I'm pregnant, but after I left he didn't even apologize or say anything to Rebecca. Two days later he went to talk at my house and he saw an ultrasound picture I had and that's how he found out. We reconciled the following day but he never mentioned to me that Rebecca was also pregnant. When he was injured Rebecca came to the hospital and told us that she was expecting Sam's baby. He lied to me so I left at first I went to my dad's in Alberta, but he'd look for ne there so now I'm here" Jules finished with watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jules" she said as their waitress came back with their food.

Once the waitress had been given their food they continued just catching up.

"So what brings you here" Jules asked curiously

"Well that as well is a long story Rebecca lives with Sam, Which means she lives with me as well. me and Rebecca don't really get along so when we fight Sam gets mad at me because he in no way can get mad at her, but I don't understand they don't talk much but he always seems mad at me. So I avoid being at home as much as possible. To avoid fights that I will not win. It's just everything is more stressful with her around. Sorry I just bombarded you with everything"

"No its fine" Jules with her mouth full of food " sorry it's just I eat like cow and I can't stop eating" Jules apologized for her lack of manners at the moment.

"At least you're eating" Nat retorted

"Yeah enough for a whole country" Jules joked back

"So how far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks, I actually had just left my OB before I ran into you at the store. I have a sonogram if you want to see"

"Yeah of course, I would never pass up on seeing my beautiful niece or nephew" Nat said with a big bright smile on her face.

Jules heart warmed up at Nat's comment as she searched through her bag and pulled out the sonogram and handed it to Nat.

"That's your baby Jules! Boy or girl?" Nat cooed over her unborn niece or nephew

"The doctor still can't tell he or she likes hiding" Jules explained to Nat while rubbing her swollen belly.

Once they were done eating they decided to walk around and explore.

"How's Sam" Jules asked

"He's hanging in, he misses you. He doesn't say much but since you've left he hasn't been the same."

"I wish things could've been different. I miss him every day." Jules confessed while looking at her belly and then towards Natalie.

"Will you ever go back, not just to Sam but your life over there" asked Natalie.

"No! At least I don't think I can till I can find it in me to forgive Sam."

Nat didn't respond or ask anything else. They continued to walk but since Jules always seemed to feel tired she invited Natalie back to her apartment.

Once at her apartment they sat down and watched tv it seemed like hours had past by since they had brunch and their walk but while watching a movie Nat realized it was barely three in the afternoon and looking over at Jules she saw she was deeply asleep.

Without waking Jules up, Nat helped her get more comfortable on the couch and headed into her kitchen to cook some dinner.

Jules woke up nearly two hours later to the smell of food walking into her kitchen she saw Nat cooking up a storm.

"You know how to cook now?" Jules asked Remembering neither her nor Sam could cook.

"I'm learning"

"Smells good what you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs" Nat replied to her.

"OH!" Jules wasn't sure if she should tell natalie that the baby wasn't going to agree with her food.

Natalie didn't say anything and neither did Jules. They sat down as Nat served them food and Jules was debating if now was the right time to ask her not to tell Sam.


	11. The Call

While eating dinner Jules was fidgeting with her spaghetti, she knew she would probably just throw it up since her morning sickness still hadn't subsided.

"Jules what's up, your all like not here' Nat asked sensing Jules was off and hadn't touched her food.

"Nat, I need to ask you something."

"Ok"

"Can you not tell Sam that you saw me let alone where I live? I know I have no right to ask that of you since he is your brother but I'm just not ready to see him again"

"Jules...Uhhh... Jules I won't tell him were you're at, but can you at least call him and let him know you and the baby are ok. I've seen how miserable he is and he sure deserves it after what he did but it kills me to see him like that." Nat asked of Jules

"I'll call him but nothing else. I won't be able to see him just yet." Jules replied

"That's all I ask." Nat said and went to grab Jules cell phone from the coffee table.

Jules saw Natalie returning from the living room with her phone. "Now!" Jules nearly yelled just at the thought of having to talk to Sam.

"Yes now" Nat snapped back. She dialed Sam's number and let it ring and as soon as Sam answered which was immediately which didn't surprise her. She handed the phone over to Jules.

"Jules, Jules, Jules! Is that you, please say something."

"Sam, it's me." Jules said with a shaky voice.

"Oh my gosh where are you at? Please come back, I'm so sorry I lied you you!"

"Sam please stop. Look, I'm fine and so is the baby. I just thought you should at least know"

"Are you at least coming back" Sam asked knowing the answer.

"No Sam, but I promise I'll let you know once the baby's born "

"No Jules please come back, I want to be there when the baby's born, you can't do this to me" Sam pleaded

Before Sam could finish Jules cut him off, said her goodbyes and hung up.

Jules cried as soon as she hung up, Natalie walked up and hugged her. Jules couldn't control her tears. She managed to release herself from Natalie's embrace and walked over to her couch to sit down.

"Thank-you. I can see how much it hurt you but thank you. I'm sure Sam was happy to hear from you" Nat said as she walked over to Jules.

"I didn't think hearing him would affect him so much." Jules said whipping her tears away.

They continued to talk until Jules realized it was almost 10 at night.

"I'm not kicking you out but you have a long drive back home." Jules said to Nat without sounding rude.

"Your right" Nat said getting up from the couch. Jules stood up to walk her to the front door.

"I'll come back to visit ok." Nat said while stepping outside of her apartment.

"You don't have to..." Jules was cut off by Nat.

"I don't have to but I want to, plus I want to be here for you and the baby" Nat said as she placed her hand on Jules swollen belly.

"I'll call you and I promise I won't tell Sam anything"

"Drive safe Nat and thank you." Jules said her goodbye and watched as Nat walked down the hall of the apartment complex.

Jules was exhausted she jumped in the shower and went to sleep since she had work the next morning.

When Nat arrived at Sam's apartment he was on the couch staring at two pictures of Jules and him and the ultrasound picture he kept from when he found it on Jules refrigerator.

She didn't want to cause any problems so she walked by Sam and into her room. Sam had been sleeping on the couch while Rebecca slept in his bedroom.

"Jules called today" Sam said which stopped Natalie from continuing to her room.

"What did she say" Nat acted like she was surprised and sat on the couch next to her brother.

"That she's okay, the baby's okay. She said she would let me know when the baby's born."

"It's late, where were you all day" Sam asked sounding concerned and without giving her time to answer his question.

"Nowhere, I just drove around, walked nothing much." Nat replied but wanting to tell him exactly where and who she saw.

"All day, why" Sam asked not believing her.

"It's less problematic, for all of us, the less I'm here." Nat responded

Sam felt horrible that his sister felt that she was an intrusion and not welcomed.

"I'm sorry Nat; you don't deserve any of this." Sam apologized

Nat just kissed Sam's temple and walked away to her room and called it a night.

Sam layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Jules went to work, she did light work but she worked many hours to financially accommodate the time she would need off for maternity leave.

Sam woke up and saw that Natalie was getting ready earlier than he had ever seen.

"Nat its seven what are you doing up" Sam asked while trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Getting ready" Nat snapped back stating the obvious

"But why"

"Sam I don't want to become another problem between you to." Nat said while grabbing her keys from the kitchen island and trying to put on her boots. Before he could say anything she was out the door.

Sam had the day off but the rest of Team One was on duty. He walked back to the couch which had become his best friend but his backs worst nightmare.

He started thinking how screwed up his life had become; the Love of his life was gone and pregnant with his child. He lived with a woman who was also pregnant but had no love for and he unknowingly made his sister feel unwanted and like she was a problem.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rebecca running into the bathroom and then throwing up.

He knew it was normal for pregnancy so he wanted to go into the bathroom just to make sure she was okay but opted not to after he heard a flush and then footsteps indicating Rebecca was leaving the bathroom.

Jules was at work it was barely eight-thirty and she was hungry, she really couldn't eat early since she would just throw up. She was eating breakfasts when she got a text message from Natalie.

Sam finally pushed himself out of bed to make breakfast. While making breakfast he heard Rebecca running into the bathroom at least three times to throw up only making him grow in concern.

Concern got the best of Sam and he walked over to the bedroom. Sam's concern was even more hyped when he saw Rebecca on the bed in the fetal position, she was sweaty and shivering. Rebecca had her eyes close so she didn't see Sam until she felt a hand over her forehead.

"Rebecca you're a little warm" Sam stated but didn't get a respond from her.

He watched as she continued to shiver, he ran into the kitchen to turn off the stove. As he went back into his bedroom he dressed himself and grabbed a sweater for him and Rebecca.

He lifted Rebecca into his arms and carried her down the stairs and into the car. He drove to the hospital and when he got there he grabbed her and the front desk attendant asked him to fill out paper work and to wait their turn.

"look she's pregnant she needs to be checked out immediately and unless you want a lawsuit against you get her in now" Sam yelled at the attendant.

They were personally escorted to a examination room. Where a doctor would be in shortly.

Jules and Nat texted all through the day. Since Nat really did nothing but literally drive to different parts of the city to walk around.

When a doctor came in to examine Rebecca he asked Sam questions about her symptoms and her condition. He felt helpless when he couldn't provide the doctor adequate information. The doctor asked Sam to step out while he ran a full exam in Rebecca.

An hour later the doctor came back to inform Sam on Rebecca.

"is she and the baby okay" Sam asked anxiously.

"She has hyperemesis gravidarum. Which is excessive vomiting during pregnancy. Most of the time, hyperemesis gravidarum occurs during a woman's first pregnancy. Unfortunately, women who experience it in one pregnancy are more likely to experience it again in later pregnancies." The doctor explained to Sam.

"She could or could not experience it throughout her whole pregnancy and lessen the further along she goes. But it's different for every woman and every pregnancy. She also has an iron deficiency and she isn't at the weight she should be but with extreme morning sickness she probably hasn't been able to keep anything down" the doctor continued to explain.

"I'm going to prescribe her some vitamins and she should try to keep a healthy diet. I'm not going to put her on bed rest but she definitely needs to rest and fresh air wouldn't hurt."

"Just one more thing I'm not sure what your relationship with Ms. Sandoval but she needs to be looked after this has been going on for quite some time and luckily it hasn't affected the baby. She got really lucky." The doctor informed Sam and walked away.

Sam entered the room and saw that Rebecca was hooked up to an IV, he couldn't believe how selfish he was to not notice that Rebecca had been sick for quite some time and that his baby could have suffered.

Rebecca didn't wake up until she was being released from the hospital. She only remembered the car ride to the hospital and blood being drawn but that was it.

They arrived at the apartment at around five in the afternoon. Sam carried Rebecca into the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed.

"Thank you" Rebecca thanked Sam for everything he had done.

Sam just smiled at her. "Rest, I'm going to go run to the pharmacy and pick up your prescriptions" Sam said as he left the room.

Half an hour later he came back and found Rebecca sleeping. He walked into the kitchen and wanted to cook her a healthy dinner like the doctor suggested. So he looked online for a chicken soup recipe and got started.

When Nat arrived she was shocked to see Sam cooking.

"Hey, umm you hungry?" Sam asked as he noticed Nat standing behind him.

"No, I grabbed something a little bit ago. So what got into you?" Nat asked she had never seen her brother cook.

"Umm. Rebecca's sick and I don't mean just sick, i had to take her to the ER today."

"Why? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Natalie spated out.

"Yeah, there fine. She has extreme morning sickness. Which she's had for quite some time and didn't mention anything. So she's dehydrated and needs to take vitamins, rest a lot and eat healthy." Sam explained.

"But is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she might have morning sickness for the rest if her pregnancy and she's not at an ideal weight. But with rest and her vitamins she should be okay aside with throwing up" Sam answered while tasting his soup.

Jules arrived home at eight at night. She was exhausted from working long hours. She ate dinner, showered and settled on watching TV.

Sam took Rebecca hot soup and wanted to use that time to talk to her.

"The doctor said that you've been like this for quite some time?" Sam asked Rebecca.

"I didn't think much of it and I really didn't want to bother you with anything. I mean your distant with me and we fight over everything and anything and I feel like you could care less. Rebecca explained

Sam reassured her that from then on he would be there for her and their baby.

Sam for the first time since Jules left, slept next to Rebecca on the same bed.

Jules on the other hand had trouble falling asleep, with a growing belly and an active baby who didn't sleep at night. It almost seemed impossible. She moved all night and couldn't seem to find a comfortable position.


	12. Natalies surprises part I

One month later Sam and Rebecca were at the doctor's office for her 18 week checkup. They were finally going to be able to find out the sex if there baby.

Over the past month Sam had really stepped up his role. He took care of Rebecca's needs and his baby's. He loved rubbing her growing belly but he mostly loved talking to his baby.

Jules had been on maternity leave for one week now after an incident at work.

Jules was filing some paper work when she passed out and no one found her till almost two hours later in her office. She was immediately rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. She had test run and showed that she had developed preeclampsia, high blood pressure, which put her pregnancy at high risk.

The days following she hadn't been feeling good she noticed that she was having piercing headaches that didn't seem to fade away, wait gain and excruciating pain on the right side of her belly. She assumed it was all pregnancy related and maybe it didn't help that she was working too many hours.

The doctors recommend that she get plenty of sleep and that she sleep on her left side. The doctor also suggests that she limit her intake of salt and drink plenty of water.

As the doctor went over all the risk that she could possibly face which terrified Jules. The doctor explained that she will have to have her pregnancy monitored on a biweekly basis and depending on her condition she would have to have steroid injections to help the development of the baby's lungs in the case that she'd have to deliver early.

The doctor finally released Jules from the hospital. Jules felt lonely and scared when she had to call a cab to pick her up at the hospital to take her home. She had never felt so alone and scared that at any moment she could lose her baby.

Sam and Rebecca were in the waiting room of the doctor's office Sam had his hand on Rebecca's belly just affectionately rubbing the womb of where his son or daughter lived.

Within an hour they were out of the office with a handful of ultrasound pictures. Sam couldn't believe that he was going to be a father to a baby girl. He smiled from ear to ear when he heard the doctor say he was having a daughter. Rebecca was pleased to see how happy Sam looked.

They went out for lunch since Sam was off the clock. They talked about having a baby shower and Sam was finally able to feel his daughter kick for the first time.

Jules on the other hand spent much of her time resting at home. She hated not being able to do be up and down especially after years of being with SRU, this was torture for her.

Nat had stopped by a couple of times since their first encounter but not since Jules was on maternity leave. She never mentioned to Natalie that she was at the hospital let alone that she had preeclampsia which put her at a high risk pregnancy.

Jules still hadn't bought anything for the baby. She was 26 weeks into her pregnancy and only had three and a half months to prepare. But she was always so tired that just simply having to go down to the lobby to retrieve her mail exhausted her.

After lunch Sam and Rebecca returned to the apartment. To find Natalie looking at baby furniture online. Nat wanted to surprise Jules by buying her niece or nephew all the furniture for the nursery.

"Hey Nat" Sam greeted Natalie with a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing" Sam asked curious as to why she was on a website full of baby essentials.

"Nothing" Nat answered turning off the screen monitor.

As Rebecca walked into the bedroom Sam asks Nat for a favor.

"Nat can you go with Rebecca to baby stores tomorrow please?"

"I can't I have plans for tomorrow" Nat had promised Jules she would go over.

"Please Nat do it for your niece"

Natalie realized what he said but she wasn't as joyful as she thought she would be.

"Congrats Sam" Nat hated that Sam couldn't be there for Jules and for them to be able to share precious moments

Sam just couldn't understand why Nat was acting so cold towards Rebecca. They didn't get into fights anymore. They were civilized but Nat hated that Rebecca had broken Jules and her brother up.

As the night approached Sam and Rebecca ate dinner without the presence if Natalie.

Jules wanted to cook herself dinner but with the baby kicking all the time and exhausted cooking dinner was a hassle.

The next morning Natalie woke up super early to go over to Jules apartment. She wanted to beat all the morning traffic and she stopped by the coffee shop that she knew Jules had fell in love with

Natalie had used the key that Jules had given her on one of her visits to get into her apartment.

Jules woke up to the smell of food. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen where she found Natalie pulling out food from a brown bag.

"Good morning sleepy head" Nat said while grabbing cups from the cabinet and placing them on the kitchen island.

"Good morning, you're here early. Not that I mind" Jules replied

"Well I wanted to bring you breakfast."

"Thanks, so what you bring" Jules asked while eyeing the bag with wide open eyes.

"Well I brought you and the baby some muffins and biscuits. But I'm going to make you an omelet as well." Nat said while rubbing Jules belly.

It was amazing to Natalie how fast Jules was growing and how beautiful she looked and how her skin glowed from her pregnancy.

"Nat, you know you don't have to do any of this right"

"No but like I've said before I want to" Nat replied while getting eggs, spinach and almonds out of the refrigerator.

Twenty minutes later the food was served and Jules knew she had to take her medicine but didn't want to tell Natalie that she had been at the hospital so she walked over to the cabinet and took out her prenatal vitamins and made it seem as though she was just taking her prenatal care pills.

Nat had the whole day planned out for them she was going to surprise Jules by buying and sending all the baby furniture over to Jules apartment. But since last night Sam saw what she was doing she stopped so he wouldn't think it was for his and Rebecca's baby.

She remembered when she saw Jules at the baby boutique she was looking at furniture and she knew what she was going to do. So she sends Jules off to shower and get ready and Nat had another surprise for her today.

Sam woke up a little later than usual since team one was on duty later in the evening. He prepared breakfast for himself and Rebecca. They ate breakfast in bed and fell back to sleep soon after.

Nat was driving to the location of Jules first surprise.

"Nat where are we going" Jules asked she hated being surprised she hated not knowing and not being in control.

"Relax I think you'll love this surprise a lot" Nat replied as she pulled up to a center with a lot of businesses.

They got out of the car and they walked in to an OB/GYN office.

"What are we doing here Nat I already have a doctor" Jules asked confused as to why she was there.

"Yes you do, but I booked you an appointment for a 3D ultrasound" Nat said as her smile grew when she saw the expression on Jules' face.

"Did you really Nat?"

"Yes now let's check you in" Nat said while walking toward the reception desk.

"Thanks Nat" Jules was delightfully surprised

Jules filled out the new patient paperwork and were now waiting to be called back.

Once the nurse came out Jules and Nat were taken to an exam room.

As the doctor came in she introduced herself and asked Jules to pull up her shirt to the bottom of her breast.

The doctor put the ultrasound gel on her the doctor explained the difference in a 3D ultrasound and the usual ultrasound.

The doctor placed the wand over Jules belly and immediately they could see the baby on the screen.

"Oh my gosh, you can see everything so clearly" Nat said mesmerized at the image before them.

"Yes. And actually I read on your paper work that you haven't been able to find out the sex of the baby. If you want to know I can check and see and if not well do just from the waist up?" the doctor asked Jules.

Jules wasn't sure she looked over to Natalie and from the look in her eyes she knew she was dying to know once and for all what the sex of the baby was.

"Yes I'd love to" Jules said as Natalie squeezed her hand almost thanking her.

The doctor moved the wand lower onto Jules swollen belly and was finally able to see if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Well Ms. Callaghan looks like you're having a…"

***quick favor can you guys let me know if Jules should have a boy or girl and any name suggestions, because I'm completely torn between the gender and let alone names for the baby. Just comment or PM me please so I can continue writing I would love to upload another chapter by tonight so please any suggestions are more than welcomed.**

**Thanks giggles811**


	13. natalies surprises part II

"Well Ms. Callaghan looks like you're having a baby boy"

Jules couldn't believe that after months of waiting she finally knew she was going to be a mother to a baby boy.

The doctor continued the scan and Jules wiped the tears from her eyes so she could now see her baby boy on the screen.

The image of her baby was so clear, she was actually able to see features clearly; her baby had her bow lips, Sam's cheeks and smile.

"He's beautiful Jules just like his mom" Natalie cooed over the images of her unborn nephew.

"He looks a lot like Sam" Jules said catching Natalie off guard.

All Natalie could do was hold her hand and kiss her forehead to keep her from getting sad about the absence of Sam.

The ultrasound lasted another 20 minutes but the best part was when they were able to see the image of the baby sucking on his thumb and kicking his little legs and at the same time just felt the kick within her.

The doctor cleaned off Jules belly and went to retrieve the DVD of the session and photos of the ultrasound.

Jules sat up on the examination table as Natalie helped her fix her shirt.

"Nat thanks" Jules said with tear filled eyes

"What are aunties for, if not to spoil you and the baby" Nat replied as she helped Jules off the table.

The doctor came in and handed Jules the DVD and photos and escorted them out.

They were in the car driving again and Jules hated that Natalie wouldn't tell her anything.

"Nat will you please tell me where were going you know I get exhausted easily" Jules begged knowing that playing the 'I'm always tired card' would work.

"Fine! If you insist. But you are no fun when it comes to surprises."

"We're going to buy some baby stuff; now that we know that a baby boy lives in there we don't have much time to wait." Nat said while poking lightly at her belly."

"Nat really, I'm already tired just from the appointment and you didn't even have to do that." Jules lied knowing she had to take it easy because of her preeclampsia.

"Well you're in luck because this store is like an hour away so push your seat back and take a nap. Plus you'll love this store it's like baby store heaven, I found it online and you literally just scan and scan and scan and they do all the hard work. And I have all of today planned, but if you really don't feel up to it we could always do it some other day." Nat said while still driving

"An hour huh" Jules knew how excited Natalie and she didn't want to take that away especially when it warmed her heart.

"Yes" Nat replied with a wide grin on her face

"Okay"

"Good, now rest I don't want you passing out on me"

Jules pushed her seat back to take a nap while Nat continued driving.

Rebecca woke up before Sam, she went into the other room to watch TV and let Sam sleep as much as he could but being it was almost the afternoon she decided to cook Sam a lunch for a beast. Since her morning sickness still came and went without notice they only had healthy food and she knew it killed Sam to not be able to eat all his greasy foods and ribs and steaks. She even told him he didn't have to change his eating habits because she had to have a healthy diet but he insisted on doing so saying it takes two to make a baby and whatever she had to sacrifice he would to.

So, Rebecca went to the store and bought a whole bunch of food and not even sure exactly was she was going to make.

"Jules were here" Nat said trying to wake her up from her nap.

Jules just stirred until she slowly opened her eyes to see Natalie standing beside her.

"Were here sleepy head, you sleep okay" Nat asked

"Yes" Jules answered back while getting out of the car.

They walked over to the entrance and Jules was immediately taken back by how big the store actually was on the outside it seems modest but once inside it was incredibly huge.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by an employee.

"Hello and welcome to Baby Bloom" Stella the employee greeted.

"Thank you" both Jules and Natalie said at the same time.

"Well if you can follow me we can get you started?" Stella asked

Both Jules and Natalie followed Stella to the front desk where Jules was able to register for her baby where she was asked a few questions about her pregnancy, Stella then gave Natalie and Jules a scanner and then explained how to use it.

"Ok so this is really simple. You literally just scan the barcode of the item you want and then the scanner sends that information to us and we can deliver any day or if you would like we can deliver today as well. And if you want to cancel and item you just scan the item again and touch the remove option on the screen and you're done"

"Thank you" both Jules and Natalie said at the same time again

They walked around and Jules couldn't believe how expensive everything was and wondering how she was going to pay for everything. Natalie sensed the same thing but that was just another one of her surprises.

They went over to the crib sections and there were so many styles and colors and some that converted from crib to a toddler bed to an infant bed.

"That's a lot of cribs" Nat said stating the obvious

"I know how I'm I supposed to choose when there are so many and they don't come cheap" Jules said while rubbing her belly

"Listen don't thinking about money right now this is a happy moment Jules you're having a beautiful baby boy who you're going to be a great mom to" Nat said trying to help relax her a bit.

Jules just smiled and nodded giving Nat the go ahead they stood there for a good twenty minutes until they saw the perfect crib it was a dark wood finish with molding that was fit for a prince. Jules didn't hesitate to scan the crib she was actually getting excited about buying all the stuff for her baby.

They continued until they got to the baby clothes and shoes section. Natalie almost had a heart attack at how cute and small everything was. They scanned for what seemed like hours but they hadn't even gone to the car seat and stroller section.

Jules walked off to the bathroom and Nat use that time to ask Stella something.

"Excuse me" Nat said

"Yes how can I help you" Stella asked in a sweet voice

"I have a quick question do you think I can pay for the stuff we've scanned. It's a surprise I want to buy her everything and no way will she ever let me if she knew"

"Yeah I think we can work something out. Cash, credit or debit" asked Stella

"Debit" answered Natalie handing Stella her credit card.

Sam woke up to the smell of food he walked into his kitchen to see Rebecca cooking it looked delicious but the combinations of food made no sense at all. She had barbequed ribs and meatloaf and everything a grown man could have.

Rebecca served the food for him as she served herself a fruit salad and they started eating.

Jules and Natalie continued to shop for another hour. They were finally leaving and Jules dreaded seeing the bill.

"All done" Stella asked

"Yes" Jules replied while trying to hide the pain that her feet were feeling from all the walking around and standing.

"Okay great, so when we would you liked for it to be delivered." Stella asked while trying to finish filling out the paper work on the computer.

Jules was so tired coming up with a date seemed to just stall her.

"Next Saturday around twelve" Nat asked knowing she would go over that day.

"Perfect everything's set" Stella responded giving her a business card.

"How much do I owe you" Jules asked confused as to why she hadn't paid yet

"Your lovely friend here covered that already" Stella said looking over at Natalie.

But before Jules could protest Nat thanked Stella and grabbed Jules from the hips and left the store.

"Nat, no I can't let you do that. You already took me to the 3D ultrasound appointment I can't let you pay for all that!" Jules was somewhat mad but deep down she knew Nat did it out of love

"Oh but I did now get in the car and lets go eat"

"Nat you don't even work"

"Your right, my dad gives me money every month. And don't you dare call it an allowance because Sam gets one to and he works, but hasn't touched a dime since dad started giving us money." Nat said

Jules gigged at the fact that two grown adults got an allowance from their father, because that's what it was an allowance.

"


	14. Breaking Tradition

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, followed and favorited Baby Callaghan and not to mention the people who have followed and favorited me!

Thank you to: Wootar16

arlette-sweet-heart

babybaby15

dawnpritchard66

CptOrange

Havera

I-dont-know-a-good-username (funniest user name ever! Props!)

Ealasaid una

Buckeye am i

Gholtlarmywivesflashpointlover

Sloop 300

Frenchreader

XoXo

Sydcasy

Charlotte-Renesmee-Cullen

And guest- I don't understand why you just don't make an account it would be much easier to thank you for your reviews! Just sayin!

Jules and Nat were on their way home when nat got a call from sam.

"It's Sam" Nat said looking over to Jules.

"Sam" nat answered her phone

Jules couldn't hear anything Sam was saying but from Nat's side she had an idea of what was going on.

"Sam you don't have to check on me, I'm fine… will you stop it Sam, Sam really I'm fine, I'll be home when I'm home Sam don't worry do something bye bye, bye, Sam" Nat cut I'm off before he could keep interrogating her.

"ugh he just gets on my nerves" nat snapped.

"anyways do you work tomorrow" nat asked

"yeah but from home" Jules knew as soon as that left her mouth she would have to explain everything.

"why"

"I was forced on somewhat of maternity leave" Jules whispered

"why"

"I sort of passed out at work and was rushed to the hospital and was diagnosed with preeclampsia". Jules said fast so nat wouldn't understand her.

"slow yourself preggers, tell me slowly" nat joked about Jules current condition but serious as to what Jules was talking about.

"I passed out at work last week and my boss put me on maternity leave well sort of he said I can work from home and just turn in work once a week."

'why didn't you call me Jules? Are you okay okay. Is the baby okay?"

"the doctor told me I have preeclampsia"

"what's that "Nat asked

"I have high blood pressure which puts my pregnancy at high risk, meaning I could go into labor at any point" Jules said with tears in her eyes and rubbing her belly remembering how only hours

before when the doctor told her there was a baby boy in there.

"oh my gosh Jules, you should have called me!"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to bother you"

"You kidding me Jules" nat didn't want to sound upset but was just glad that they were okay.

They ended the conversation when nat pulled over to a small restaurant to eat lunch.

It was five in the afternoon and Sam was getting ready to leave for work. He wanted to call Jules and see if she would answer him. Urges got the best of him as he got up and got his cell phone.

Jules phone rang on the table of the restaurant and she immediately saw that it was Sam and looking over at Nat she quickly grabbed her phone and ignored the call.

Sam was disappointed that Jules didn't answer. He thought that after Jules had called him a month ago she might have wanted to open the door to them talking and maybe possibly her moving back.

Jules and Nat continued eating in silence Nat in no way wanted to push Jules into doing something she didn't want.

Sam finished getting ready said goodbye to Rebecca and his little girl. Sam couldn't wait to tell his team he was having a daughter but dreaded when and if they found out Jules was also pregnant with his baby.

Jules and Natalie finished eating and went to Jules apartment to enjoy the rest of the day. when they got to her apartment they did what they always did watch movies.

By the time natalie left jules' apartment it was already late. Sam was in his way home as well from work.

The following morning jules woke up and got ready to go to the office and pick up paperwork to do while she was on maternity leave. She made the drive to the office and when she arrived she made her way to her old office to pick up items that she had left behind. After she went to Steven's office to pick up work to do for the week. Steven was very considerate when it came to her pregnancy. He gave her enough time to complete the work but she insisted she would have it done earlier.

Sam on the other hand woke up on the couch. Rebecca tossed and turned all night which left Sam without any sleep. He lay on the couch thinking of how in just a few short months he would have a daughter to hold and call his own. The worst part for him was not knowing about Jules and their baby, he longed for when he would be able to rub her belly and talk to his baby but for now it was only in his thoughts and dreams.

Jules returned home an hour later with a light stack of work she would have to do, and return it the same day Nat was going to come over to help with the delivery of the nursery things she had bought for her nephew.

The rest of the day Jules just lounged on her couch, she thought about Sam now more than ever. She wished she could run to him and tell him about their little boy. She missed him, she also remembered how she had kept one of Sam's shirts and packed it all she had to do was find it. She went to her bedroom and searched everywhere but pregnancy brain was never a good thing when trying to find something. She kept searching until she found it in the very back of her closet. She held the old t-shirt in front of her and realized that in no way was that shirt going to fit. But too bad she needed to feel like Sam was there hugging her like he always did even if it meant only wearing his shirt.

Jules then took off her shirt and pulled on Sam's old shirt and she soon realized how right she was, his shirt barley passed the top of her belly and the more she moved the more his shirt would go up but Jules didn't care she was at her house and she needed this.

She then went back to her living room and continued to watch tv while rubbing her belly up and down and doing so her whole belly was exposed since Sam's shirt was tucked under Jules swollen breast.

Sam and Rebecca were planning a baby shower already. Sam thought it was too early but Rebecca insisted that if their baby came early she wanted to be prepared. Sam didn't have a choice but to comply with her wishes. So when he arrived home after a 13 hour shift and three hours with SIU he didn't really want to listen to Rebecca and her comments about the baby shower so he thought:

He thought he had never been happier to do overtime at SRU he knew a baby wasn't cheap and he thought of how Jules was going to provide for their child, he felt miserable and guilty just thinking of Jules having to work while pregnant. He saw first hand how pregnancy affects woman and he couldn't believe how he put himself in this situation and now his and Jules baby would suffer because of his actions.

He also knew he didn't deserve Jules after everything he had done to her. He just knew he wanted to be there every step of the way and now he could but just not with the woman he loved.

"Sam!, Sam!,Sam!" Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by Rebecca.

"You okay you don't seem like your 100% here" Rebecca asked.

"yeah I'm fine, you were saying" Sam tried to change the subject real quick.

"Well the baby shower is this coming weekend so I thought you could help me by making us something for dinner, I know planning isn't your thing so I'll handle all this and you can cook, I would do it but I feel like my feet are ready to explode." Rebecca said as Sam stood up and headed to the kitchen but not before kissing the round belly of where his daughter was in.

Nat walked into the apartment shortly after, she ignored both Sam and Rebecca and went straight to her bedroom. Things had settled between the three of them but she still couldn't understand why Sam would cheat on Jules. Sam saw Nat walk in and was somewhat shocked that she didn't say hi or anything.

Nat heard knocking on her door."Come in".

"Hi" was Nat's response

"The baby shower is this weekend I hope your coming" Sam asked.

"I can't I have things to do" Nat said as if she really didn't care.

"Ohh come on Nat, I know your mad at me for who I've treated you but she's your niece you have to be there" Sam pleaded, no one on his side of the family was coming besides his SRU family so having his little sister there would mean a lot.

"Sam I already told you I can't I already have plans" Nat snapped back.

"fine" Sam said disappointed.

The rest of the night was spent in silent as Nat went to sleep, Rebecca planned her baby shower and Sam just laid on the couch exhausted.


	15. sam finds out

Jules woke up early in the morning she was exhausted she hadn't been able to sleep well for the last couple of days, her swollen belly always seemed to get in the way and her active little boy didn't help, she had had enough she got out of bed and went to a pharmacy, when she got there she looked for a pregnancy pillow that she had seen online earlier she read that the pillow provided comfort during pregnancy and helped relived unnecessary stress. She finally found them and was surprised at how big they were but she didn't care. She purchased the pillow and headed home to see if that helped her sleep.

Before Sam knew it the morning of the baby shower was today. He couldn't wait to spend the day with his team, team one got the day off but only if they were on call.

Nat felt horrible of how she had been treating Sam and so she decided that she would stick around for a while before she went over to Jules place but would leave right before the baby shower started.

The baby shower was at a country club. While the girls enjoyed the baby shower the guys could have a drink or two and play golf well try to play golf.

When Nat arrived at Jules apartment and she found Jules laying on her bed but she was on top of a huge pillow that seemed very comfortable. She didn't want to wake her just yet since she knew she more than needed her rest so she decided to make them brunch.

By the time Jules woke up it was almost two in the afternoon. Nat and Jules ate breakfast and headed to Jules work place to turn in her work before the delivery truck arrived.

Jules immediately sensed something was wrong. The offices were always busy but today it seemed like everyone was simply gone. She had a bad feeling but decided against it and went to see what was going on. Nat immediately tried to stop her but had no choice but to follow her.

Jules peeked around the corner and saw her coworkers being held at gun point. But before she knew it she felt a familiar object to the back of her head.

"Walk" the second subject yelled at Jules while pushing her on the floor towards the rest of the hostages. Jules immediately gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her belly.

Nat had fallen behind while following Jules. She had seen everything but as soon as Jules was pushed she pulled out her phone.

Winnie sat at her desk it hadn't been a busy day as soon as she heard the phone ring she answered the call through her headset. Before she could say anything she heard Natalie's voice.

"Winnie we need help we are at who knows where... We just please help" Nat whispered she was desperate to get Jules out of this situation.

"Nat I'm getting you help but where are you at?" Winnie asked

"I don't know at a building for SRU" Nat whispered.

"Hot call" Winnie yelled but soon realized that team 2 and 3 were out on previous calls.

She immediately called parker to let him know.

"Parker" Sarge answered his phone

"We've got a hot call boss" Winnie said

"Can't another team take it" Sarge asked, he really didn't want the team to be interrupted but the job came first.

"No boss… plus it Natalie Sam's sister!" Winnie informed Sarge.

Sarge motioned for his team and he let them know they were needed immediately. They all headed to their cars and Sam called Rebecca to let her know they were on call.

Sarge approached Sam "Sam its Natalie"

"What? What do you mean?"

"She's the one who called it in" Sarge explained to Sam.

Sam hoped into the car and they were headed to SRU to grab their gear and head out to the call. On the way there Winnie informed them that they were heading out for a long drive almost an hour. Winnie continued to talk to Natalie as she feed them information of the situation.

Natalie had moved to a nearby office so she would be hidden from everyone else and keep team one informed.

Sam asked Winnie to patch Natalie into his headset he wanted to talk to her and make sure she was okay, but was curious as to why she would be at an SRU building and hour away.

"Sam! You guys have to hurry" Natalie said sounding nervous but mostly scared.

"We're almost there Nat, Nat what are you doing there. You have no reason to be there "Sam asked

Natalie didn't want to tell Sam that she was with Jules but he would find out as soon as team one arrived.

"Nat answer my question?" Sam asked knowing Nat was hiding something from him.

One subject continued taunting the hostages as the other searched for something in all the offices.

"Sam, it Jules she's a hostage too" Nat said knowing that Sam was never going to forgive her once he knew the truth.

"Jules what is she doing there and why are you with her? "Sam asked knowing Nat wouldn't say

"Sam just hurry"

Team one arrived twenty minutes later and immediately got to work they waited for spike to hack into the buildings security cameras so they can get a visual of what was going on. Spike was immediately shocked to see Jules as hostage but he was more shocked to see a round belly on her, he had no idea that she was pregnant.

"Whoa guys we have a problem" Spike said as the rest of the team heard.

"What is it spike" Ed asked

"Get in here" Spike replied

Team one walked into the command truck to see Jules on the screen pregnant

"What! Jules is pregnant? Why wouldn't she tell us" Ed asked but didn't expect to get an answer.

"Team, we can ask later but right now we have hostages to save" the voice of reason Sarge said

"Okay we have to go less lethal since Jules is pregnant" Ed said and then gave instructions as to where each member would go.

One of the subject was starting to escalade he was looking for his old boss who fired him days before he was due to receive full benefits after his retirement. Unfortunately for him his old boss had called in sick.

Nat was able to tell the team all this information.

Once the team was inside Sam could see that Jules was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall while rubbing her belly, Sam couldn't believe that after months he was finally looking at the woman he loved. He knew the situation wasn't ideal but she was there and she and their baby were okay.

Jules continued to feel sharp pains in her belly but luckily she knew it was her little man kicking up a storm.

The subjects realized that the man they were there for wasn't there, so they decided they would at least steal the belongings of their hostages. They passed a container around and demanded that they put all belongings in there.

One of the hostages refused to give into their demands which caused the subjects to escalate and pull the trigger on the gun. The bullet went straight through the roof.

"Put the gun down" Ed yelled catching the subjects off guard and Jules as well.

Luckily the subjects complied and surrendered and were handcuffed and escorted out by local PD.

Ed looked around to see Jules on the floor with both hands on her belly as Sam had gone off to look for Natalie.

"Hey! You have some explaining to do" Ed said as he helped Jules to her feet.

The rest of the hostages were escorted out and were checked by EMTs for any injuries. Team one gathered around one of the SUVs as Ed and Jules walked out together.

Natalie had finally told Sam that all this time she was with Jules.

"Nat you should have told me" Sam said angrily

"Sam, I'm sorry but what you did to Jules wasn't fair" Natalie defended herself

Sam was beyond mad at Natalie he didn't even want to look at her.

Just then Sam saw Jules walking out of the building with Ed and towards an ambulance. He ignored everything and everyone and went straight to Jules.

Jules was sitting on the edge of the ambulance getting checked out when she saw Sam coming towards her. She panicked on the inside she knew he was going to be upset and he had a right but she didn't want to deal with it.

The rest of team one was finishing off putting their guns and equipment away when they saw Sam approaching Jules. They wanted to know what was going on, but Ed insisted that they just watch and see what happened.

"Hey" Sam said as he sat down next to Jules on the ambulance.

Jules didn't say anything and when she turned to see Sam, his face was fixated on her belly and with tears in his eyes.

"Sam" Jules whispered trying to get his attention.

"Can I" Sam asked motioning if he could touch her swollen belly.

Jules just nodded and when Sam placed his hand on her belly their baby kicked where Sam's hand was at. Sam couldn't fathom that she was there and he was caressing her swollen belly.

Team one looked on with amazement they weren't sure what to think.

"Is Sam the father of Jules baby?" Spike asked more to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jules' eyes were filled with tears as Sam continued to rub her belly. She then placed her hand on top of his. Just then the rest of the team showed up and Sam immediately retrieved his hand from her belly.

"So Jules care to explain" Ed asked

"I'm pregnant" Jules said as if they hadn't already realized that

"What else" Ed asked hoping she would tell him the truth

Jules looked at him dumbfounded

"Can I ask who the father is, as your friend" Ed asked again

Before Jules could answer Sam jumped in "I 'am"

"Sam you got her pregnant?" this time Spike Asked

"Ye…" before Sam could finish Ed's fist had already become best friends with the side of sam's face. Sam was knocked to the floor by the force of Ed's hit.

"Ed" Jules said as she stood up and help Sam.

"Sam, you got her pregnant, oh my gosh you have Rebecca too. Sam what is wrong with you can't go around the world getting woman pregnant and then leaving them" Ed yelled out to Sam.

All Sam could do was stare of his team leader. He knew what he did was wrong but Jules was the one who left, Sam kneeled down in front of Jules and kissed her belly, then walked to the SUV and drove away.

Jules watched as Sam drove away and felt horrible that he was blamed for everything when it was her choice to leave. Jules also walked away without a word to the men she considered a father, an older brother and younger brother. The rest of team one watched as Jules and Natalie walked away and into a car and also drove away shocked at everything that just happened.

in the car Jules couldn't believe what had just happened she shouldn't have left without explaining things to the team about Sam.

Nat was just glad that the situation turned out fine regardless of everything if Jules was up for it they were getting started on the nursery today.

***i'am running out of ideas of what to write about!(not good) so if you guys can let me know of any ideas or situatons you might have i will be more than happy to listen! so just comment or PM me! thanks **

**Adilene**


	16. A day to remember

Ed was disappointed at how the situation had gone down he hated that Sam got Jules pregnant and let her go. He knew that they loved each other regardless of the rules at SRU. He also wanted to know why now Rebecca was pregnant with his baby and why Jules seemed like she was out of his life.

Sarge never imagined that this would have ever happened he knew that Sam had to have done something stupid for Jules to leave just like that. Nat and Jules drove back to her apartment to wait for the delivery.

When the doorbell rang Natalie rushed the door and signed off on the delivery. The guys who were delivering the baby stuff worked fast within an hour Jules apartment was filled with stuff she didn't even realize Nat had bought.

Sam was at home, when Rebecca arrived with friends that had helped her with bringing her home and the baby's things. Sam helped bring the gifts in and thanked everyone for all their helped. After everyone had left Sam went into his bedroom and ignored the world.

He thought of Jules and how he finally saw his Jules pregnant and he was able to feel his baby. Even if it was only for a few moments those moments he would treasure for the rest of his life and when he felt their baby kick when he placed his hand on their baby protectively his heart melted and he knew he was screwed.

Rebecca knew something was wrong when Sam didn't return to the baby shower and when he ignored her after she got home and he didn't say anything about their little girl's things.

Natalie and Jules were trying to put together the crib but failed miserably. Natalie was never the handy one and Jules was always the handy one, but being pregnant made everything harder for her and made her feel useless. Nat on the other hand refused to leave without finishing putting the crib together.

After almost two hours the crib and bassinet were assembled and the bedding was on. Nat felt relieved that they had two things down and with many more things to get done.

Sam had finally ventured out of his bedroom to find Rebecca asleep on the floor covered with pink baby clothes, bottles, and bib's and baby blankets. He knew she must have been exhausted after a long day out. He picked her up slowly not wanting to wake her up and carried her to the bedroom where he layed her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her and lightly kissed her belly.

It was getting late and Natalie was getting ready to head out she knew she had a long conversation ahead of her with her brother.

"Nat I'm sorry you got dragged into all this" Jules wished she didn't cause a riff between them.

"I'm not" Natalie didn't and would never regret anything.

Nat said her goodbyes and headed home.

Jules looked around her apartment and was grateful for everything Nat had done for her. As she sat on the couch thinking about the day's events. She was a hostage and then Sam and then Team One knew about her pregnancy and that Sam was the father.

"That blonde man that kissed you today is your daddy" Jules said as talked to her little boy

"It was amazing to see how his eyes were filled with love despite everything" Jules said as she continued to talk to her little man.

Nat arrived home to see Sam sitting on the couch watching TV and she knew she needed to talk but she feared his reaction.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I kept Jules a secret from you. It was never my intention to cause you harm." Nat said as she sat on the couch next to him.

Sam wanted to be furious with her, he should be but he couldn't be when she was the only one there for Jules and their baby when he couldn't be. Sam didn't respond he just hugged her tightly and let tears fall from his eyes. Natalie was more than surprised by his reaction she expected him to cut her head off and yell but when he didn't she was more than relieved.

Jules decided to call it a night and headed to her room. It took her a while to fall asleep but finally too exhausted to not sleep she dozed off but not content of the whole situation with Sam and her team.

Nat was grateful that Sam was not mad and they spent all night talking about Jules and her pregnancy. Sam wanted to know everything there was to know. He was extremely worried when Nat mentioned Jules preeclampsia. He knew from reading a book for soon to be fathers on pregnancy that a condition like that could be deadly for both mom and baby at birth but was glad that Natalie was there to watch out for Jules and the baby.

Sam had asked Nat about the sex of the baby but she refused to tell him he was having a baby boy that would look a lot like him. It wasn't her place to say, Jules should be the one to tell him.

Almost two months later Jules was in her 33 week of pregnancy with only a couple of months until her due date she was finally getting nervous about the arrival of her baby boy. Her pregnancy had been exhausting and with preeclampsia her doctor's visits were more frequent to help monitor her blood pressure and to make sure the baby had enough amniotic fluid. Jules was also told to keep her stress level down any little upset could send her into premature labor.

The nursery was complete with a baby animal theme. The walls were covered in a pastel yellow and a beautiful mural was painted across the room with a tall giraffe, swinging monkeys and a baby cheetah. Luckily Natalie had been there to help with everything she even hired painters to design the mural which had been another surprise for Jules.

Rebecca was 26 weeks into her pregnancy and Sam had to be more attentive to her since her morning sickness came back. Their daughters crib had been set up in the bedroom and Sam even took it upon himself to paint the section of his bedroom a light pink with textured wallpaper running through the middle of the wall. Their baby girl was going to be a pink baby. The furniture was all white but from her bedding to clothes everything was covered in pink.

Sam hadn't seen Jules since the day at her work. Especially after Nat told him the less stress the better for her and the baby he didn't want to risk anything happening to her and his baby.

Team one never mentioned Jules and her pregnancy ever again. Sam just went to work and avoided any sort of conversation that wasn't about work or a hot call. Team one tried several times but Sam was still hurt about the whole situation and he was just focused on the wellbeing of his daughter and Rebecca's.

Especially since his life would change drastically one night.

***how did i do? any names on what sam's daughters name should be?  
**


	17. Baby Braddock

Sam and Rebecca has just returned home after a long day out with Rebecca's father, Peter Sandoval, they went out for lunch at her dad's house and stayed and hung out. Sam saw how tired Rebecca looked so decided to call it a day and head home.

On the ride home Rebecca started feeling sharp pains in her stomach but she didn't want to worry Sam so she just breathed through the pain luckily Sam saw pain on her face and he knew something was wrong.

"Rebecca you okay" Sam asked full of concern

"Yeah it's just I think she's just kicking or something"

Sam only held onto her hand to help comfort her. When they got home Sam helped carry her to the bedroom and left her to get some rest while he made dinner for later

Jules was just lounging around she had just come back from her 34 week pregnancy checkup; she had also gone to a birthing class to be prepare for the delivery of her baby boy. The whole class just made everything for her more surreal and she actually couldn't wait for her due date to come.

Sam had finished cooking dinner so he checked on Rebecca who was sound asleep. Sam was also exhausted so he joined her and soon fell asleep.

Jules like always had trouble falling asleep, her little boy always kept her up all night so she rarely got any sleep. But tonight she had a feeling she wasn't sleeping at all since the baby didn't show any sign of falling asleep. He slept throughout the day but at night it was rare.

It was almost two in the morning when the pain for Rebecca became unbearable she clutched her belly she felt a warm substance and when she looked she panicked. All she saw was red.

"Sam! Wake up" Sam barley even stirred

"Sam!" Rebecca screamed as she caressed her belly to relieve the pain

Sam was finally awake but didn't comprehend what was going on. He sat up and was frightened when he saw the look on Rebecca's face.

"What's going on Rebecca" Sam asked

"I'm bleeding Sam" Rebecca said as she showed her bloody hand to him.

"Oh my God, ok let's get you to the hospital" Sam said as he shot up from the bed and dressed himself.

Sam went over to Rebecca and helped her up and only then was he able to see how much blood there actually was. He carried her out to the car that he had just purchased in the last couple of weeks, as he rushed to the hospital he just hoped everything would be okay and his daughter will be fine.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Rebecca was taken to the maternity ward to get checked out Sam had to stay behind to fill out paperwork but as soon as he finished he rushed over to her room. When he entered he saw Rebecca breathing heavily and she had a monitor strapped to her belly as the nurse was still checking her out.

"Are they okay" Sam asked the nurse

"She's in labor, but being that she's only 27 weeks along were going to give her something to slow it down and as long as her water doesn't break we won't have to deliver. She also has placental disruption which is why she's bleeding" The nurse informed Sam as she left the room.

Sam sat next to Rebecca and held onto her hand throughout the contractions.

"Sam it's too early" Rebecca said as she placed her hands in her belly.

"It's going to be ok" Sam said trying to comfort her.

"Are you dilated" Sam asked

"3 1/2 centimeters" Rebecca replied.

Sam knew that if she gave birth this early his daughter could have complications and since Rebecca was already 3 centimeters dilated. Sam feared that she would give birth today.

Sam hadn't shown up for work which worried team one. They knew something had to have happened for him to not show up. They tried several times to call him but he didn't answer.

Nat woke up at around 10:30 in the morning. She was surprised that she didn't see Rebecca up and walking. She walked into the bedroom to see the bed sheets soaked in blood. She ran into her room and called Sam but soon realized he had forgotten his phone when she heard it ringing in the bedroom. She immediately drove to the nearest hospital and asked for Rebecca Sandoval. Natalie was directed to the maternity level and into room 1008.

She knocked in the door before she walked in and when she heard Sam's voice she knew she had the right room.

Sam saw Natalie walk into the room and was surprised to see her here.

"What are you doing here Nat" Sam asked

"I saw blood and I knew something was wrong so I came here"

"Thanks Nat" Sam was grateful to have someone there with him.

"What's wrong? How is she? And the baby?" Nat asked Sam concerned for the well-being of Sam's baby girl

"She's been in labor for a couple of hours there trying to stop it. But there are no signs of slowing down." Sam replied

Suddenly the alarms went off in the room. Within seconds the room was surrounded by nurses and the doctor who looked concerned. Nat and Sam stood to the side to let the doctor do his work.

"Baby's heart rate is dropping dramatically we need to take her in for an emergency C-section now! " the doctor ordered the nurses with urgency.

Sam was terrified his baby girl was going to be born too early. He knew the chances of survival and that she would have to fight as soon as she was born.

After Rebecca was taken in a nurse came to get Sam to and helped him get dressed to be present for the C-section.

While Sam was gone Natalie called team one to let them know what was going on.

When Sam was brought in he immediately walked over to Rebecca a blue cover was hanged covering her from bellow her breast down shielding the view if the c section. Rebecca was exhausted she just hoped everything went alright and that her little girl was born perfect just like she'd imagined.

Before Sam knew it the doctor was telling them that the baby was almost out. He was relieved when he heard the first cries if his baby girl. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he sobbed thankful that his baby was born crying. Before he could see his daughter she was whisked away to be checked over. Rebecca had fallen asleep as soon as her baby was born.

Within thirty minutes Rebecca was taken to her recovery room while Sam waited on news in his daughter.

Jules spent all morning pacing her apartment, she wasn't able to sleep all through the night. Her little bundle of joy always thought bedtime was the best time for a soccer tournament. She tried to tire herself out and maybe then she would be able to sleep regardless of the baby kicking.

Team one was still on shift but agreed to go and visit Sam at the hospital.

Sam was waiting in the hallway when a nurse came to him.

"You can see her now" the nurse informed Sam as he followed her inside the hospital nursery.

The nurse led Sam to a bassinet where a little baby was. His daughter was no bigger than his palm; she was strapped to monitors and with a breathing tube down her mouth.

"She weighs two pounds three ounces". The nurse let Sam know.

Sam looked at the nurse with teary eyes as he asked if he could hold his daughter.

"I'm sorry but you can't hold her just yet, but you can touch her" the nurse replied as she indicated to the holes in the bassinet.

Sam reached to touch his daughter he couldn't believe she was so small. He hated seeing her like that, with wires and a feeding tube. He prayed that God would give his daughter a chance to live and that he could enjoy it with her.

Rebecca had finally woke up, the nurse informed her that Sam was with her daughter and that is she wanted she could go meet her. The nurse helped Rebecca onto the wheelchair careful as to not tear at her stitches.

Sam watched as a nurse wheeled Rebecca into the nursery room. He was surprised to see her out of bed.

When Rebecca saw her daughter she couldn't believe that her daughter was so small. She had imagined a beautiful baby girl who was and looked healthy. Rebecca couldn't feel anything for her baby girl. She was more concerned about her own health rather than her daughter's.

"You can touch her "Sam said

"No! Get me out of here "Rebecca practically yelled

Sam was shocked at Rebecca's reaction. She didn't cry and he thought she would want to be there and hug her daughter. But her reaction was the total opposite. Sam was concerned that Rebecca wanted nothing to do with their daughter.

Sam wheeled Rebecca back into her room and helped her lay back down.

"Rebecca are you okay" Sam asked

"That's not our daughter" Rebecca said

"What do you mean Rebecca?"

"That's not my baby, she's small and...She's just...that's not her"

"Rebecca that's our baby girl, yeah she's small but she'll be okay "Sam said trying to calm her down

"I don't want her Sam. You can have her"

Sam didn't know if she was serious. "What do you mean you don't want her?"

"You can have her; I can't have a sick baby"

Rebecca was serious and without any emotion on her face which terrified Sam.

"Rebecca everything is going to be okay. She will get better" Sam tried to reason with her

"No I don't want her Sam, her nursery is done you can have full custody of her. She has everything you will need. I can't do this Sam. Please just take her" Rebecca pleaded with Sam.

"When can I leave" Rebecca asked Sam as if he would know.

"I don't know" Sam replied

"Well then can you leave then" Rebecca said coldly

Sam left the room and couldn't believe what just happened. Rebecca couldn't wait to be a mom days before and now that their daughter was born she didn't want her. Sam didn't know if she was serious or if it was fear for the well-being of their daughter.

Sam walked down to the hospital nursery where he was able to see his daughter through the glass mirror. His little girl was crying at the top of her lungs and was visibly red. Sam couldn't help but cry. Just then Natalie wrapped her arm around his waist and jerked him a little she gave him the biggest hug she's ever given him. Just then team one walked in and congratulated Sam on his new baby. Regardless of everything when a member was in need of anything they were there for each other

Team one hung around for another hour. They felt compassion for Sam. They knew it wasn't easy for him to see his daughter like that. After they left Sam and Natalie stayed behind and watched the baby being soothed by a nurse.

"Does she have a name" Nat asked her brother.

"No, we never really talked about it" Sam said not once taking his eyes off his daughters.

"Well do you have any in mind?"

"I like Adrianna, Rose, and Stella"

"They're beautiful names, how's Rebecca doing"

"She said she doesn't want her. I don't know if it's the situation or the baby, she said I can keep her" Sam said catching Natalie off guard.

"Was she serious?"

"I think so"

"Well if she leaves, I'm here for you and your beautiful daughter" Nat said reassuring her brother everything would be okay.

***what did you think? Please review**


	18. The Threat

***** I ****should be doing homework but i prefer doing this*****

The following day Sam went to Rebecca's room but found it empty. the nurse informed him that she had left against doctors orders. Sam couldn't believe that Rebecca had actually kept her promise. she left her newborn baby only hours old on her own.

Sam was exhausted he had spent all night with Natalie in the hallway that overlooked the nursery. They were both exhausted but Nat couldn't wait to meet her niece.

Nat actually had planned on going with Jules and staying with her for the day to help her with packing her bag for the hospital stay and also with the bassinet that would go by her bed to make night feedings easier on Jules. nat had also booked a photo shoot for Jules to showcase her belly.

"No, Nat please go with her, your the only person who can look after her. I can handle this just... please" Sam asked

"'Natalie' is a great name for her trust me" Nat said as she walked away.

"not happening Nat!"

once Natalie had left Sam called Rebecca's father to see if he knew anything about her and to tell him that his granddaughter had been born.

when Sam called he wasn't surprised by how upset Peter Sandoval was because Sam hadn't called him to tell him that Rebecca had given birth ho his granddaughter and he was more concerned after Sam told him that Rebecca had signed herself out of the hospital. after a few choice words from Peter Sam had had enough and hung up.

afterwords Sam walked to the nursery to wait for visiting hours so he could go in.

"you can come in" the nurse called for Sam who saw that he had been there all night

"thank you" Sam said as he made his way over to his daughter.

"Are you going to fill out the birth certificate for your daughter" the nurse asked knowing that he would be doing do since she knew the baby's mother had left.

"Yeah" Sam said as he looked upon his daughter with pure love.

A few minutes later the nurse returned with a cart with a computer to start the process.

"name?" the nurse asked

Sam hadn't really given a name for his daughter much time. the nurse sensed that and moved on to the next question

"Middle name?"

"Rose" Sam said with hesitation, he knew it was Jules middle name and now that Rebecca was gone he knew he wanted his daughter to be named after her.

the nurse then continued filling out the certificate with information she as a nurse would know.

"last name" the nurse asked

"Braddock"

"think of a name yet?" the nurse asked Sam as she neared was almost done.

"Ava...**Ava Rose Braddock" **Sam said confident about the name he had given to his daughter.

"okay thank you, beautiful name by the way" the nurse said and then walked out leaving Sam with his daughter.

Natalie arrived at jules' house to find her in her bedroom struggling to fit into her pair of jeans and somewhat jumping up and down as much as her belly would let her.

"jules" Nat said as she giggled at

"They don't fit, i mean they don't even pass my thighs! and i wore them last week Nat!" jules said on the verge of tears.

"Jules why don't you put on a dress, your going to change when we get to the studio anyways" Nat didn't want to have to tell jules something and then upset her.

"fine"

when they arrived at the studio Natalie grabbed the bags as they headed inside

Sam couldn't believe that his daughter was finally here, he hated to see her so small but all he could do was prey that she would be okay.

The nurse had come back in and asked that Sam go down to the doctors office to talk about little Ava.

as Sam walked he sat and was nervous about what the doctor was going to say.

"Mr. Braddock,your daughter is a very lucky little girl"

"Thank you"

The doctor started to explain everything to Sam that had to do with his daughter

"Your daughter will have to be in the NICU for a while and she wont be able to go home for at least two months or until we can see that she is doing a lot better, also we would like her to be breast feed since she is a preemie breast milk will only help her recovery. i also understand that her mother left but we do have a breast milk bank that donates milk to hospitals fro these situations, don't worry the milk is properly tested." the doctor

"after she's released, will she have to still be on breast milk?" Sam asked concerned as he knew he couldn't provide that.

"No, and usually i would say yes but since the mother left and unless shes willing to pump and store her breast milk properly, Ava will have to be on formula which is definitely not our first option because after babies get used to breast milk its a challenge to get them to take to formula and sometimes they can even get sick but in your case you might want to ask the mother if she would at least give you her breast milk for your baby" the doctor informed Sam

Sam knew that Rebecca would never do that and he wasn't even sure if her milk ever came in. Sam just knew that his baby would suffer because of her mothers selfish actions.

Sam and the doctor continued to talk until Sam was interrupted by a call, glancing at his phone he saw that it was Rebecca father. The doctor was already done so he said bye and let Sam take his call.

"Why do i have to do this, I'm fat Nat" Jules complained about posing nude for her pregnancy photos.

"your not fat Jules your pregnant and you'll be wrapped in sheer fabric, plus six months a year from now your gonna look back and see these and thank me for having you do these" Natalie said

Sam answered the call of Rebecca's father "Mr. Sandoval"

" what hospital is my granddaughter at? I want to go see her and we need to talk" peter asked

"She's at St. Simon" Sam replied

"on my way" was all peter said before he hung up

Sam knew nothing good was to come of that conversation.

Jules was standing by a window with the sheer fabric covering her breast and her private area as the photographer took her pictures. she had to admit that she actually liked the idea of having pictures of her pregnancy to look at later and then show her son. but she mostly looked forward to when she was going to have her belly casted for the photos. Nat had suggested it and when Jules loved the idea she was shocked.

Sam was once again by his daughters side, he had asked for at least two weeks off from work and the SRU was more than glad to give it to him, as Sam watched his daughter sleep he saw peter walk in. Peter looked at his granddaughter and he too could not believe she was that small.

"She's beautiful" Peter said

"yeah she is" Sam replied

after 30 minutes Sam was curious as to what Peter wanted to talk about.

"Peter you said over the phone you wanted to talk about something"

"yes, i have a proposition for you'

"about" Sam said suspicious as to what he was referring to

"I want full custody of my granddaughter Sam" peter said

"what?" Sam was shocked at what Peter was asking him

"yeah you can visit when you want and take her out" Peter said trying to make it sound positive.

"No! you're out of your mind if you think I'm giving up my daughter!" Sam said furiously forgetting he was still in the hospital nursery.

" no I'm not, you can't take care of her, you work 13,14,15 hour shifts Sam and you said that yourself how can i trust you to take care of my only grandchild"

"yes i can! and please leave now before I do something stupid"Sam asked.

"This isn't over Sam" Peter threatened

"whats that supposed to mean" Sam asked as Peter left the nursery.

"ill take you to court Sam then we'll see who wins then" Peter said with a smirk as he left.

jules was done with her shoot and they were going over her pictures and choosing which ones she wanted and what sizes.

meanwhile, Sam couldn't believe that peter had threaten to take his daughter away but he knew he would do anything to not loose his daughter.

Jules and Nat left the studio with a portfolio of photos.

"thank you Nat" Jules couldn't believe that Nat had done so much fro her and her baby.

"You don't have to thank me, really" Nat replied

what Jules didn't know was that Sam had asked Nat to do this for her and for him.

**please review! **

**what did you think?**

**almost done with this story and then on to finish my other story '2girls2babies1Sam'!**


	19. Future danger

thank you for your reviews!

A week later Sam was at the hospital, Ava was doing better but he still didn't want to leave her, he only left home to shower when Natalie mentioned he smelled like a troll and she had to promise Sam she would call if something happened.

Natalie couldn't believe Sam when he told her that Rebecca's dad wanted full custody of his baby and when he was ordered to appear in court to determine custody of Ava Rose Braddock, Natalie assured him that everything would be okay and that she would help watch her while he was at work. The last thing she wanted was for Sam to lose his daughter.

Today was special since Ava was exactly one week old and Sam would finally be able to hold her and feed her. Sam waited for the nurse to instruct him on how to properly hold a baby and feed her. When the nurse finally placed Ava in her father's arms she didn't cry she curled her little body against his chest. Sam immediately started crying he was grateful that after days of watching his daughter through a bassinet he was finally holding her.

When Ava started crying Sam's fatherly instincts kicked in, he cradled her to his chest as and soothed her buy rubbing her back and whispering to her sweet loving things. Ava on the other hand was not having it she wanted something and she obviously wanted it now. Sam stood u from the rocking chair and walked around the nurse saw what was going on and helped him.

"She's hungry" the nurse told him. She then walked out to another section of the nursery and returned with a warm bottle of breast milk.

"Thank you" Sam said as he took the bottle and feed his little girl for the first time.

Jules knew Sam had to be going through a lot, when Nat told her that Rebecca had given birth early and then left all she wanted to do was run to Sam hug him and offer him all her love and support. She also didn't understand why any mother would leave their baby only hours old on her own.

Jules also had a feeling that Sam had given his daughter her middle name 'Rose'. When Nat told her Sam named his daughter 'Ava Rose' and not 'Natalie' she smiled which caused Nat to ask a million and one questions. And when Jules told her that 'Rose' was her middle name Nat flipped saying "so he names her after you, but not his own sister, what's up with that?" She wasn't sure why but she figured he really did miss her.

Nat had stopped by to check on Sam and Ava. Nat had fallen in love with her niece from the minute she say her.

as Nat walked into the nursery she saw Sam crying and when she looked closer she saw that he was not only holding his daughter her but feeding her. she knew it mean the world to him. she stood behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Sam, your a great dad" Nat told her brother

"do you think jules will ever let me see our baby?" Sam asked as he shifted Ava to burp her.

" I don't know Sam" Nat answered sincerely, her and Jules never talked about Sam's role in their baby's life.

Sam didn't say anything as he continued to burp Ava.

"Can I hold her" Nat asked as soon as she heard and saw Ava had burped or more like threw up all over Sam's chest rather than the cloth he had on his shoulder.

"yeah" Sam said as he wiped Ava's mouth and placed her in his sisters arms.

meanwhile, Jules was in the waiting room of her OB's office waiting for her appointment. she was anxious since she hadn't been feeling good and she was having trouble keeping anything down she thought it would be best to see her doctor and she just hoped everything was okay with her little boy!

Natalie couldn't believe that Sam was a father, the same Sam that would pull her hair, tell here she was adopted and pinch her when they were little kids and soon enough he would be the father of a baby boy.

jules had finally been called back and had been checked out by her doctor, her doctor told her she was probably just tired and that she most likely just wanted for her baby to be born but with still a month and a half to go she knew she had to stick it out.

Sam and Natalie were in the nursery when the nurse came in and handed Sam a sealed envelop.

"this was dropped off for you"

"thanks" Sam said as he took the envelop and opened it to read what was inside

Natalie saw the expression on Sam's face and was worried.

"what is it Sam?" Nat asked

"I have to be at court in a week for the custody hearing of Ava"

"Sam everything will be okay he's not taking her i promise.

"you cant promise that Nat"

"no, but i told you i would help you and you are 100 percent capable of taking care and providing for her. no one is gonna take her away Sam plus if its a woman judge just show her your blue stunners and problem solved "

Sam just laughed and hugged his sister and kissed her and Ava on the forehead.

"Thank you Nat, for everything really, for being her with me for Ava and for absolutely everything you've done for jules and our baby when i couldn't"

"oh stop it, i wouldn't have it any other way"

**A week Later,**

Sam was getting ready to head to court for his daughters custody hearing. luckily for Sam he wasn't going alone all of team one Sophie, Shelly and Natalie were all going to show support and for the the judge to see that Sam had a support system and that he was not alone.

when Sam walked in he saw Peter but he saw no sigh of Rebecca, he didn't understand why peter would want custody of his granddaughter.

the hearing went on for three hours, Peter found ways to make Sam seem like he couldn't raise a child but finally the judge had made his decision...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Scroll down!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.More

.

.

.

.

.

you think i would leave it there... NO never!

the judge made his decision...

**"I award full custody of Ava Rose Braddock to her father Samuel Jacob Braddock**" the judge let the court know his decision

Sam was immediately relieved that now on one would take his daughter away.

as everyone congratulated Sam, Peter went up to Sam "this isn't over, you have a beautiful sister who might just pay"Peter said and walked away.

Sam and the rest of the team were shocked but they all promised Sam and Natalie that they would protect Natalie no matter what.

soon after they all headed to the hospital to celebrate with Ava the big victory!

peter on the other hand put his plan into action. he planned on making Sam feel miserable for the rest of his life. but when Natalie pays a visit to Jules his plan changes Immediately...


	20. The Attack

Peter had his plan all set out, now he just had to carry it out. He knew it would take time but he was willing to take all the time he needed to carry out his revenge against Sam.

Days after Sam had won custody of Ava Sam was starting to get nervous about what Peter had said, he was genuinely terrified about what could happen to his sister.  
As the days went on Peter would follow Natalie everywhere she went He followed her to the grocery store, to the mall.

Natalie was starting to feel like she was being watched, she was even more paranoid when she thought about Peters threat to her. She never mentioned it to sam, she didn't want to worry him with her paranoid side.

Sam had finally been sleeping at his apartment and after returning to work he was barely able to see Ava but Sam was glad that Natalie had been staying with her, Natalie feed and helped bathe Ava as much as she could.  
Ava was getting much better, she was slowly gaining weight and her personality was starting to shine through. Everyday Ava looked more and more like Sam. There was no sign that Rebecca was her mother and deep down Sam was grateful that Ava looked like him and Sam almost died everytime Ava would wrap her small hand around his finger.

Jules was starting to feel sad she knew that Natalie was helping Sam with his daughter but she missed talking, shopping and Natalie's visits. She just hoped that Natalie would be able to go for when she went into labor. Labor terrified Jules has a high level of pain but from the videos she'd seen at her birthing class she knew having her little boy would be painful. But she would do anything for her baby boy.  
Jules hadn't told Nat what she was planning on naming her baby but she was certain that Nat would love it.

Days passed and Jules due date was around the corner she had everything ready for her boy and today Nat was coming over to have a relaxing girls day.

When Nat arrived at Jules apartment she used her keys to get into Jules apartment.  
"Jules!" Nat screamed letting Jules know she was there.

"i'm in the bathroom"

Natalie walked into the bathroom, Jules was applying her make up, Nat hadn't seen Jules in about a month and she was shocked at how big Jules had gotten. Her dress was a floral print that stopped right above her knees.

"hey"Jules said and gave a hug to Natalie.

Nat took the hug with all the love that Jules gave to her.

"oh my gosh Jules your buddy how are you I've missed you, its been forever and from the looks of it you have gotten really big." Nat said as she rubbed and kisses her belly. one of thoose kisses was special because Sam had asked her to do so for him.

Jules finished getting ready and they both left to the restaurant. neither ever realized that a a black sedan was following them the entire time.

once they arrived they were seated and given a few minutes to think of what they were going to order.

Peter had followed right behind and asked to be seated nearby Jules and Nat. peter just assumed that Jules was a friend.

once they had ordered Natalie started asking Jules questions about the baby and the birth. as Peter listened closely he started hatching a plan of how and when he was going to kidnap Natalie but when he overhead something Jules had said he changed his plan.

"jules is Sam going to be there when you give birth" Natalie asked

"No" Jules replied

"Jules he's the father of your baby, he has a right. I've seen how he is with Ava and the way he see's her is full of love and I'm sure Sam would love to be there to see his son be bored. your not due for at least two more weeks, can you just think about...please" Natalie asked.

Peter had overhead their entire conversation and when he discovered that Jules was pregnant with Sam's baby. he immediately focused his attention to Jules. he knew he had a timeline to carry out his new plan but he was more than determined to do so.

"Nat, Sam has his daughter and one more baby is just going to make everything more difficult for him and I'm just...I'm just scared"

"jules what are scared of?" Nat asked concerned.

"you said it yourself Nat. Sam loves Ava and I'm scared he won't love him" Jules said as she placed both hands in her belly.

"jules, trust me Sam can't wait for his baby to be here"

"Nat how is Sam supposed to love our baby when he doesn't even know him. he was there throughout Rebecca's pregnancy he was able to bond with his daughter and I denied him that. when your pregnant is when you first show your baby you love them." Jules said with her eyes filled with tears.

"jules trust me Sam is going to love him son, I see it in his eyes everytime he talks about you and your baby and if you think your baby is an inconvenience in his life your wrong" Nat said as she reached to hold onto Jules hand.

All Jules could do was cry more. she really hoped that if Sam did meet his son he would love him unconditionally.

Jules and Nat finished their lunch and went to a spa to relax, peter followed them and parked outside and waited for them to come back out.

meanwhile he made a list of what he would need to carry out his plan.

Two weeks later...

In those two weeks Jules had three doctors appoinments. Ava had gained three pounds and was now at a healthy 7lbs and 9 ounces. the doctors assured Sam that she would be able to go home in a week.

In those two weeks peter had planned everything to a T. he knew he had to act fast if he wanted to attack before Jules went into labor.

Today was the day...

Jules had gone to the park to have some fresh air it was close to nine in the might but since she could go into labor anyday she wanted to go for a last walk before she gave birth. Natalie had promised her she would be there.

Jules was walking to her car when she was hit in the face with what felt like a metal bat or a pipe. The hit wasn't strong enough to knock her out but soon she had a soaked towel over her nose and she soon realized it was soaked in chloroform. She soon felt herself falling asleep in her attackers arms.

peter immediately tied her hands and placed her in the back of his car. he drove to a cabin in the outskirts of the city with an unconscious Jules in the back of his car.

when peter arrived at the cabin he carried a still unconscious Jules to the third floor if his family's cabin. he waited for her to wake up before he tied her to the ceiling. meanwhile he ser up the camera.

twenty minutes later he heard Jules waking up and he tied her hands above her head before she fully gained conciousness.

Jules was finally able to see the man who attacked her. she didn't recognize him from anywhere.

peter forced Jules to stand up and he tied her already tied hands to a contraption that hung from the ceiling.

"why are you doing this" Jules asked her attacker.

Peter responded with a fist to her face.

Jules immediately went unconscious.

peter took that time to rip Jules clothes off leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Jules woke up with a pounding headache she was tied to something about above her head and she felt coldness against her back. she panicked when she realize her clothes had been taken off she just prayed that she hadn't been taken advantage of.

when Peter realized that Jules wide awake he turned on the camera which immediately sent a link to the recipient.

Team One was on duty that night Sam couldnt wait to go home and sleep to later go visit little Ava.

Winnie was at her desk when a link pooped up on her screen and right below read 'It's all Sam's fault'. winnie was concerned. she called for team one to come to her desk.

"boss this just popped up on my screen" winnie informed Sarge

"open it" Sarge ordered Winnie

when Winnie opened the link they were shocked to see a very pregnant Jules on the screen.

peter walked up to Jules and didn't say anything all he did was with a close fist repeatedly beat Jules up.

"aahhh" Jules screamed out in pain as Peter repeatedly beat her all over her belly. Jules felt helpless.

Sam looked at the screen in horror his Jules was being beaten up.

"Team One Hot Call"


	21. Baby Callaghan

"Team One Hot Call" Sarge called to his team members as he ordered his instructions.

"Spike try to see if you can trace an IP address"

"copy that"

"Sam try and find out where Jules is living at" Sarge ordered Sam.

Sam just stared at the image of Jules getting beaten by her kidnapper.

As team one prepared to find Jules before it was too late, Peter kept his assault on Jules. Almost immediately black bruises were forming on her delicate body. Peter was getting all his anger out on Jules.

Throughout his brutal beatings Peter would murmur "its all Sams fault" Sam had taken his grandchild away his only grandbaby. When Peter's wife died he promised her he would take care of his daughter 'Rebecca' but as the years went on Rebecca turned into a rebellious child. So one day when he visited his wife's grave he promised her he would take care of and grandchildren that Rebecca would give them and when Rebecca abandoned Ava he knew he had a promise to keep.

Sam called Natalie to ask for Jules' house adress and when Nat heard how panicked Sam was she was worried.

"Sam what's going on" asked Natalie

"Jules, she's been kidnapped" Sam let her know.

"What? Sam you have to find her immediately any sort of stress and her blood pressure goes up Sam! Sam, Jules has preeclampsia, if she goes into labor in a distressed state she could seize. Sam she and your baby could die" Nat said as she sobbed

" oh my gosh,...ok Nat I need the adress to Jules house" Sam asked and wrote down the address that Nat gave him.

Sam let his team know that he had her address and soon they were all headed there.

Jules was getting weaker and weaker and everytime her son would kick within her she was relieved that her son was still alive.

peter had taken a break from his assault on Jules. he knew that by then Sam and his team had seen what was going on and were probably looking for him but he didn't care. Peter was determined to kill Jules and her son in order to get back at Sam and his team for getting in the way of his life with his granddaughter.

Team One had finally arrived at the address Nat had given them. As soon as they got in they searched for clues that could lead to finding Jules.

As Sam walked around, he opened the door to a room and he immediately knew it was the nursery for his son. He was having a baby boy. Sam couldn't hold in all his emotion anymore he dropped to his knees sobbing and he prayed that Jules and his son would be okay. Sam continued crying until he felt his boss liftng him up onto his feet.

"Sam, were going to find them" Sarge said comforting his team mate but most importantly his best friend right now.

Sam hugged tightly onto Sarge.

"Sam, can you do this?" Sarge asked Sam, knowing regardless of how saw was feeling, Sam would not be sidelined.

"I can do this"

Sarge nodded and left the room leaving Sam alone in the nursery of his son. He walked around and admired all the effort Jules and Natalie had put into making it perfect.

"Her car was found in the parking lot of a nearby car" Spike spoke which let his team know through the comm. links

"Ok. Sam and Ed go check it out" Sarge ordered and soon both men were in route to the park parking lot.

Jules had fallen asleep again after trying hard to stay awake, she was exhausted and everytime she was finally able to catch her breathe her captor would start again with the beating.

all that Jules heared was "This is all Sam's fault"

as Peter continued his beating Jules begged him to stop for the sake of her son.

"Please not my baby" Jules begged.

" It's all Sam's fault! It's all Sam's fault, It's all Sam's fault" was all peter was yelling.

"what? what does Sam have to do with this?" Jules asked

" He took my granddaughter away from me! So I'm taking his son from him for good, and if you die in the process even better" Peter said with a grin on his face as he jabbed his knee into her belly.

Jules screamed out in pain as she felt sharp jabs course through her lower belly.

Ed and Sam arrived at the parking lot to find a black Cadillac eacalade. Jules jeep was nowhere to be found.

"Her car's not here" Ed said as he looked around the almost empty lot.

"hold on" Sam took out his phone and called Natalie. she confirmed to him that Jules had sold her jeep and bought a eacalade, she wanted a car that was baby-friendly.

"This is her SUV" Sam told Ed,as they looked around they spotted a set of keys under the car and a soaked cloth, once they opened the car Sam spotted a paper and when he read it he couldn't believe who had Jules.

' Dear Sam,

I have taken your precious girl, who also happens to he carrying your child. She will be What makes me make you feel like the piece of animal that you are. Don't you know you don't let a woman who is carrying your child abandoned to her own luck! Sam you took my little girl and for that I will never forgive you. - Peter Sandoval'

" It's Peter, Peter Sandoval" Sam spoke into his comm. link as he handed the note to Ed.

"okay team new plan" Sarge spoke

"Winnie I need anything and everything on Peter Sandoval"

"Spike study the video"

"Ed and Sam, come with me" Sarge ordered his team as Ed and Sam returned to jules' apartment to wait on information.

As team one raced against time and the darkness to find jules.

jules was finally starting to deteriorated she couldn't take the beatings anymore she had blood dripping down her face and arms and head. she really did think it was the end for her and her baby. but for her son she would go throught that and much more.


	22. THE BIRTH OF BABY CALLAGHAN

As the hours went on and Jules was repeatdly beaten the only thing she had to hold on were the kicks her son would give her. so when her son stopped she dreaded that her son had taken to much.

"Sweetie please move for me please" Jules begged her little boy

It had been nearly 8 hours since Jules was taken and team one was getting desperate.

"From what I can see they might be in the woods" Spike spoke into his comm link.

"Can you be sure Spike" Sarge asked his tech savy.

"Yes there is a refelection from a mirror in the room" Spike reassured them.

"Ok, Winnie I need you to look for all the properties under Peter Sandoval or any member of his family"

"Copy that boss"

Winnie was the only one that could see everything that was happening to Jules. over the last couple of hours she saw everything Jules was put through and she was able to see the determination in Jules to survive.

As Sam, Ed and sarge awaited on information so they could act accordingly. Jules was praying that her son would at least move. but after hours of no movement she feared the worst.

As Peter sat on a chair admiring his victim. Who was visibly beat and exhausted he couldn't wait for his next part of his revenge. he looked at Jules who was barley able to stand and if it wasn't for the fact that she was tied to the ceiling she would be on the floor.

Jules stood hunched over as the pain in her belly continued, she breathed in and out as much as she could but it seemed like the pain was just getting worst as time went on.

Team One was finally getting closer to finding Jules and as morning set upon the city they all hoped that Jules and her son are okay.

"Winnie send me the feed of the video" Sarge asked.

As sarge pulled out the Ipad he was able to see the image of Jules, who was visibly in pain and his heart broke. He couldn't believe that Peter had gone this far, this wasn't just about Peter getting back at Sam but now he personally pissed off all of team One.

Jules was family to everyone and they would make sure that her and her son were in shape.

Sam was in the nursery of his little boy pacing back and forth as he held onto the teddy bear that he had given Jules as a gift to their baby before she disappeared.

"I might have a location on where Jules is being held. Peter's brother owns a cabin in the woods sending directings right now" Winnie spoke to team one.

Sam ran into the living room of Jules house as Ed ran out to jump in the SUVs. All of Team One was now on there way to find Jules.

Peter had finally had enough he got impatient and once again continued his assault on Jules.

Jules hunched over as much as possible to to avoid more danger to her swollen belly. she didn't realize that the pain from the past couple of hours were from her being in active labor. Her contractions were only minutes apart. She knew she had to go to the hospital but she knew that wasn't happening, she tried to relax as much as possible to keep her blood pressure down but as the beatings went on she was in more pain. she just prayed that she wouldnt give birth yet.

Team one was only minutes away from the log cabin.

Sam watched on the screen of the Ipad as Jules was beaten with tears in eyes he blamed himself for everything that was happening to jules. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he had to look for any signs of a seizure.

Faster than Sam had thought they were only feet away from the Sandoval cabin.

The cabin was dark besides the night fall that swallowed up the city. It was freezing cold and as team pulled up with sirens blazing all Sam wanted to do was run inside and kill Peter.

Peter froze when he heard sirens coming from outside. he had thought he had coveted all his tracks but regardless he thought he would have enough time to kill Jules and her baby.

When Jules heard the sirens she couldn't have been more relieved that help had arrived. she broke down in tears for the first time in hoursbshe had hope.

as team one prepared to enter Sarge asked Sam to fall behind

"Boss I'm not staying" Sam yelled

" I'm asking you to stay behind Sam, If Peter sees you he might get more violent and Sam don't do anything stupid I'm sure you'd rather be with Jules than with SIU for three hours" Sarge spoke as they all all got ready to enter.

Peter was pacing the room back and forth he knew he had to act fast if he wanted to successfully carry out his plan.

As team one entered they searched room to room and no sign of Jules but they knew she was there because they could clearly hear her screams.

Peter grabbed a knife that was on top of the the table and walked and stood in front of Jules he looked into her eyes.

Jules stared at the kidnapper in the eyes she was terrified when she saw that he had a knife in his hands. Before she could say anything he jabbed the knife into her upper belly.

Jules Screams filled the cabin immediately.

"Winnie what's going on?"Ed asked

"He...He...he's stabbing her, he's stabbing her...in her belly" Winnie responded as she watched from her desk at SRU with tears in her eyes.

Peter kept stabbing her as she bleed from the stab wounds he was inflicting. Jules was helpless all she could do was scream from the painful stabs.

Team one then approached the third level immediately they came to a door that wouldn't open and when they heared Jules scream they knew they had found her.

Peter kept stabbing her multiple times.

Jules then felt a sticky substance dripping down her legs and she immediately knew her water had broke.

Peter then saw that something was pooling at his feet he asked Jules what it was. when she told him her water broke he was disgusted, he grabbed Jules by the head and slammed it against the wall. Jules was knocked unconscious.

Adrenaline was coursing as team one forced the door open.

As team one entered...

"SRU!, put the knife down"Ed yelled

Sam stood behind Sarge to conceal him from Peter.

peter had momentarily stopped his actions. he froze and as the knife went to jules unconscious body again.

Before Peter could stab Jules again Parker called 'Scorpio'.

Peter's lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud.

Sam ran past Peter and up to jules, he cradled her as Ed tries to untie her. Sam was soaked in blood within seconds.

Once Jules was released Sam held her as he tried to get her to respond.

"Winnie paramedics!" Sarge yelled

"five minutes out" Winnie replied.

"Sam her water broke ready" Winnie informed Sam.

Sam continued to try and wake Jules up.

"Sweetie please wake up, I'm so sorry this is all my fault...I'm so sorry" Sam pleaded

Ed was taken in by SIU.

as they heard the ambulance pull up Sam took of his SRU sweater and covered Jules body to keep her body sacred and from the coldness of the night. Sam then carried her out to the ambulance followed by Sarge and Spike.

Jules was placed on a gurney as soon as Sam stepped out of the cabin. As paramedics placed Jules in the ambulance Sam follows right behind.

"we'll meet you at the hospital" Sarge said to Sam as the ambulance doors closed.

In the ambulance paramedics were trying to stop the bleeding from Jules abdomen. Sam held onto her hand as an ivy was inserted. After a couple of minutes Jules eyes fluttered open.

As soon as she recognized her surroundings she looked over to Sam as she cried.

"Sam the baby" Jules told Sam

"Jules he's going to be okay" Sam reassured her.

"Sam he stopped moving a long time ago". Jules let him know as she struggled to breathe, the paramedics were alerted and they places a wand over her belly in order to find a heart beat. almost right after the ambulance with filled with the heart beat of their son.

Both Jules and Sam were relieved as they heard they're boys heart beat. Sam then kissed Jules forehead as the paramedic checked Jules and her process of labor. As Jules breathe through the contractions Sam held onto her hand.

"Okay Julianna, your crowning but I don't want you push, if you push you'll bleed more" the paramedic told Jules.

The contractions were becoming unbearable and the painful and without an epidural Jules felt every bit of labor pain.

As the ambulance speed to the hospital Sam held his gaze on Jules belly. He knew his son was okay but he prayed that Jules would be to.

Both Sam and Jules were alerted when the paramedic immediately started setting up for a delivery.

"Ok Julianna your ten centimeters dialated" the paramedic said as he scrambled to grab medical supplies.

"Call me Jules" Jules said above a whisper

"okay Jules...your ready to give birth but you have to wait for the baby to come on its own"

When Sam and Jules son was born, Jules fell unconscious from the pain it was a way for her body to relax.

Sam rubbed his son's back as he layed in top of his mommy.

Sam sobbed as he saw his son, and he looked 100% percent healthy now it was just a matter of getting Jules to the hospital.

As the paramedic gently removed the little boy off Jules chest he cleaned him off and then as the baby's cries intensified he was wrapped in a blanket and placed in his father's hands.

When Sam held onto his son he Thanked God for his well-being. he then leaned over and kissed Jules forehead just then her eyes fluttered open.

Jules saw Sam holding their son and asked if she could see him. Sam then again placed his son on his mommys chest.

"He's beautiful Jules" Sam whispered in her ear

"Thats cause he looks like his dad"Jules said as she giggled.

"Thank you" Sam said as he kissed Jules forehead and the his son.

Once they arrived at St. Simon Jules was taken into surgery as her son was taken to get checked out as well.

Sam was standing outside waiting for a nurse to give him the go ahead to see his son. when she finally came out Sam followed her as he sat on the rocking chair as the nurse placed his crying son in his hands.

Sam held onto his son for dear life he came close to losing him now it was just a matter of time before he could see Jules. as his son cried Sam rocked his son back and forth to get him to sleep.

Team one minus Ed were all waiting for news on Jules and her baby.

Jules was finally in her room after surgery. Sam walked in carrying their son who had not stopped crying. He walked over to her he couldnt believe that he easily could have lost his love and son.

When a nurse came Sam asked if something was wrong with his son since he was still crying.

"He's hungry, We'll need your consent to have Mrs. Callaghan breast feed him" the nurse asked Sam

Sam wasn't sure if Jules even wanted to breast feed but he knew from his experience with Ava that breast milk was the best option.

Sam nodded and the nurse handed him papers to sign.

Sam then handed his son to the nurse as she walked to jules and gently pulled her robe down and exposed her breast. she then instructed Sam in how to properly have his son attach to his moms breast. once the baby was happily content on his mommys chest eating he stopped crying.

When Jules woke up she saw her son on her chest and then saw that she was breast feeding. Sam saw that Jules was awake and he saw the love that she had for her son as she rubbed his back and let him eat.

"hey, Does this little one have a name?" Sam asked .

Jules nodded "his name is..."

*Sorry for any mistakes I really didn't proofread, since I figured people would rather get a new chapter. Thnks please don't forget to review!


	23. Nathan Samuel Braddock

hey, does this little one have a name" Sam asked

Jules nodded "his name is..."

"His name is Nathan...Nathan Samuel. After Nat, Nate for short". Jules said as she continued to rub her sons back as he ate.

"It's a beautiful name Jules" Sam said as he kissed her and then his son as he told his little man "I love you".

"do you really" Jules asked, she was truly scared that he wouldn't love their son.

"yeah,why would you think I wouldn't love him" Sam said as he stroked his sons head.

"I thought maybe, since I kept him away for the first nine months of his life you'd feel nothing".

"Jules I regret everything I did to push you away, but I don't regret what happened with Rebecca because of that I have a beautiful daughter and you leaving made me realize how much I love you and how much I wanted this little man right here, and nothing in the world's could change how much I love Nathan and you" Sam said as he kissed his son once again.

Jules was touched by Sam's words she really needed to hear that from him. She also couldn't deny that she still loved Sam, now even more for her biggest accomplishment that only he could have given her, THEIR SON.

Once Jules noticed that little Nate had stopped sucking and he was just latched onto her breast she carefully sat up with the help of Sam and pried him off.

As a couple of minutes passed Sam's fatherly side came out as Nathan began to fuss.

"You have to burp him"

"Do you wanna do it?" Jules offered, after everything Sam was Nathan's father.

"Yeah!"

Jules was glad to see how excited Sam was about burping Nathan.

Sam cradled Nathan against his chest as he placed the burp rag on his shoulders careful not to make the same mistake he did with Ava. Jules looked at Sam with pure admiration.

Sam lightly tapped on Nathan's back repeatedly. "come on you know you want to" Sam spoke to his son and soon after a burp was heard from Nathan followed by spit up breast milk. "nice and loud just like your sister" Sam said as he cleaned his little sons mouth off.

Jules hadn't forget that all the experience he had with babies was from his daughter Ava.

"how is she?...Ava?"

"She's good, doing a lot better. If the doctor's are right she comes home in a week, I'm going to go see her later" Sam responded.

All Jules did was nod but What she really wanted to know was What happened to Ava's mom.

"Sam I don't want to sound nosy but what happened to Rebecca"

Sam sighed "She left the day after Ava was born. She said she couldn't have a sick baby, and she literally just left"

"I'm sorry" Jules felt pure compassion.

Once Nathan had fallen asleep again in his Dads arms, Sam placed him in the bassinet next to Jules.

"Jules, can we talk" Sam asked as he sat on Jules hospital bed. Jules nodded asking him to continue.

"Jules, the man who kidnapped you was Rebecca's father"

"What?"

"yeah he was the man who attacked you" Sam said in the verge of tears.

"Sam? This isn't your fault, what ever happened it isn't your fault". Jules comforted Sam, he didn't have to say it was his fault but she knew him to well.

They hugged and then Sam did what he's wanted to do for months.

They kissed passionately. It was full of passion and love for each other. They soon stopped realizing that they were in a hospital.

"You've had a long day, get some sleep. I'll be right here. When you wake up". Sam asked Jules.

As Jules layed back down she asked him to call Natalie. Sam nodded wondering why he hadn't done that earlier.

Almost four hours later Sam sat on the chair in Jules room. As Jules eyes fluttered open Sam stood up.

"hey,Nat stopped by earlier you were asleep. She didn't want to wake you up. She also saw Nathan and said she'd be back tommorrow.

Minutes after Jules woke up Nathan woke up crying at the top of his little lungs. Sam walked over and scooped him up. He placed him in Jules arms.

As Jules breast feed Nathan, Sam got a call from the same hospital he was in.

"Braddock"

"Is it possible that you could stop by tonight, Ava's been really fussy the past couple of days. She won't stop crying she misses her daddy" the nurse on the other line said.

"Im in room 8118 on the maternity floor. Sam said and then immediately said he'd go down and see her. He didn't want to put Jules in an uncomfortable situation with having his daughter in the same room.

Jules had a feeling that he was talking about his daughter. So when he hung up she didn't know if she should ask or not.

"Sam can you bring her up here?" Jules asked Sam as he was about to leave.

"Ava? Jules,...I dont want you to feel uncomfortable" Sam countered

"Sam, your daughter is just an innocent baby. She's not at fault for anything".

Sam was delighted that Jules had asked to see his daughter.

As sam returned with an alert Ava he was glad that Jules wanted to see Ava and was not upset.

Jules saw sam walk in with a beautiful baby girl. She then knew she had the perfect man in front of her.

"She's beautiful Sam" Jules said as she took Ava into her arms.

Jules looked at Ava, and felt a love that not even she could explain.

"im her dad" sam said as he took a sleeping Nathan in his arms.

Ava was now two months, she weighed 7lbs 9ounces and was 22inches long.

Jules was surprised at how much Ava resembled her father.

"Hi sweetie, your a gorgeous little girl aren't you" Jules cooed over the beautiful baby girl in front of her.

Sam still loved Jules and now even more as he saw how Jules looked at his daughter and she had given him a healthy baby boy but he just hoped when he asked her something she would agree.

"jules would you...?" Sam asked


	24. Callaghan

* **those of you flashpoint die hards please follow pinklover98 Instagram page 'flashpointlover23' were doing collages of every flashpoint episode so please follow and we hope you like them! the more followers the faster I update**

"jules would you...?" Sam asked

"would you move in with me"

Jules was shocked, besides everything that had happened she wasn't sure she could do that just yet she was still hurt but above all she loved him.

Before she could answer him her doctor walked in. He was surprised yo see two babies in the room.

"i didn't know you had twins, your file says you only gave birth to a baby boy" the doctor said as he looked and sounded confused.

"She's my daughter" sam stated.

"She's cute" the doctor said as he saw Ava full on.

"thanks" sam said as he placed his hand on Jules shoulder.

"Ok, Mrs. Callaghan. You will be here till the end of the week but of course if things change in hour . Once your released your going to have to take it really easy, for one you don't want to pull your stitches and to recover from delivery"

The doctor informed Jules as she continued to cradle Ava to her chest as she was falling asleep.

Once the doctor left Sam knew that Jules moving with him would be the best idea.

"So Jules would you" sam asked again.

"Sam I don't think that's the best thing right now. Plus I have everything at my apartment, and not to mention Nathan's nursery is all set up, and you have a small apartment Sam, I don't think two babies and three people could live there" Jules said as she looked at sam. She really didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Jules, please. we could bring all your stuff here and plus you'll have Natalie to help you with Nathan and when Ava comes home I'll technically be on paternity leave, so I'll be able to help you with Nathan as well" Sam insisted

"look Sam, I still need time to process everything that's happened and I don't think us living together just yet is the correct thing to do. I just need some space from everything" Jules said as she immediately saw how hurt he was and she saw his eyes water.

"Jules I still love you is that so hard to believe but if space is what you need I'll happily given it to you" sam replied as tears ran down his face and he took his daughter from Jules.

" I'll come see him tommorrow" sam said as he kissed his son on his small forhead and left without saying bye to Jules.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Jules screamed but sam didn't even turn around.

Sam was hurt, Jules wanting space meant to him that she hadn't forgave him for everything and that she probably didn't love him.

When Sam returned to the nursery with Ava the doctor informed him that he could take her home by the end of the week. Sam was ecstatic that his little fighter had won her battle.

The following morning Jules woke up exhausted. She had spent all night taking care of Nathan. She feed and changed him every two to three hours not to mention she was sore all over from the bruises and stitches. She was disappointed Sam hadn't stopped by like he said. She truly thought that she pushed him away for good.

Sam too had spent all night with Ava she cried everytime he would place her in her crib making it impossible for him to leave. He too was disappointed that he hadn't gone to see Nathan or Jules. He didn't even want to imagine what a night she had with a new born baby and having to do everything by herself.

Jules was with a nurse talking about Nathan when a nurse from registration stopped by to do Nathan's birth certificate.

" hi I'm Sophia, I'm gonna do the registration for your son".

Jules nodded as she cradles her son in her arms.

"ok, let's get started, first name?"

"Nathan"

"Middle name?"

Jules hesitated but she knew she made the correct choice."Samuel"

"last name?"

"Callaghan" Jules said on the verge of tears she knew if sam wasn't there he couldn't claim his son as his own.

After the nurse left Jules broke down, luckily Nathan was there to comfort her.

Sam had just finished feeding Ava and was going to go see Jules and his son. When he got there Jules was asleep so he carefully picked up nathan from his crib and paced the hospital room.

After about and hour Natalie arrived and Sam left to go with Ava before he headed home. Natalie was cradling Nathan when Jules woke up.

"hey Jules, I'm so sorry I haven't been here before. How are you?" Natalie said as she walked over to Jules bed and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about it Nat, you've been here for me when it really mattered but besides the pain I'm good"

"So Sam refuses to tell me this munchkins name so?" Nat asked while she nudged her nephews nose.

"His name is Nathan Samuel Callaghan"

"It's beautiful...and it totally fits. Sam didn't give him his last name" Nat asked almost sounding annoyed or mad.

"No, we had a fight and he left I haven't seen him since and he wasn't here when I did the birth certificate"

"Really he was just here" Nat informed her "he left when I came in"

"no he didn't wake me up" Natalie could see how sad she was.

They continued talking until Nathan needed to be changed. That's when the new auntie stepped in like the professional she was with Ava .

The following days Sam stopped by and checked on both Jules and Nathan. They still hadn't talked about what happened but Sam looked like he was probably still really upset.

As Sam was leaving he kissed Nathan on the Forehead and handed him to Jules. He was leaving..."Sam could we talk"

"Jules I get it you don't want anything to do with me. You could have just told me straight out"

"Sam that's not it at all, I love you more now than ever but I really do need time to process everything. It's not just me and you anymore we have Nate and you have your daughter and I think we both just need time to ourselves. I don't plan on keeping you from Nathan, you can visit anytime but I really do need some time" Jules asked of Sam hoping he would respect her decision.

"jules I get it I really do but you heard the doctor, you have to take it easy for 8 weeks, and I dont want you to over excert yourself with a newborn. So Please just for the time being then If you still want to leave Ill be okay with that" sam pleaded with Jules

Sam was right she really didn't think she could care for a newborn on her own right now... And she sure wasn't going to make Natalie choose.

"ok" Jules agreed hoping she made the right decision.

Three days later...

Ava was coming home...

Jules and were moving to Sam's

Sam had only three days to prepare for the arrival of two babies and Jules.

The previous two days the nurses had taken Ava off of breast milk, it was a horrible experience for both Sam and Ava. Ava cried for hours straight and the nurses had to ultimately give in and give her breast milk. Sam feared that once Ava was home she would get sick.

Now only time would tell.


	25. coming home

Sam, Jules, Nathan and Ava were all headed home. Jules sat in the back of Sams car in between her son and Ava. Both babies were strapped safely in their car seats and then Jules realized that Nathan was in the car seat she had chosen for him.

"You went to my apartment?"

"Yeah, I went with Nat, we brought some of your stuff so you'd be comfortable and some stuff for Nathan. I hope you don't mind?" Sam answered as he continued driving to his place and for the first time obeying the laws of the road.

"No, and Thank you"

Sam finally pulled out into his parking space as he called Nat to meet them to help with the babies and with everything else.

Sam noticed how Jules winced in pain as she got out of the car. He instinctively held onto her so she wouldn't fall. When Nat finally came down she hugged Jules as sam grabbed the babies. Nat helped Jules walk to Sam's apartment as Sam carried both Nathan and Ava in their car seats up to their new home.

When Jules walked into Sam's apartment she instantly got flashbacks of all the times she had been there to comfort Sam, cook,all the laughs and best memories she's had with him, but most and best of all, all the times she and sam made love for hours on end and in one occasion was when Nathan was created.

When Sam walked in, he placed both babies still in their carseats on his coffee table while Natalie helped Jules sit in front of the babies.

Almost immediately Nathan's cries filled the small apartment. Sam jumped in and grabbed him and placed him in his mothers arms. As Jules swayed little Nate in her arms sam picked up a still sleeping Ava and placed her in the Playpen that he had turned into a temporary crib that was behind his couch.

Once Jules had gotten Nathan to fall back asleep sam helped Jules walk to his bedroom with Nathan in his arms.

"This is were you'll be" sam said as he helped Jules sit on his bed.

Jules immediately realized how much had changed and not just in his room but the entire apartment. But Ava's little nursery caught her eye. She instantly knew how much time and effort Sam had put into his daughters nursery.

"where are you staying?"

"I will be in the living room."

"Nathan will sleep here" sam said as he placed Nathan in the white crib that was decked out in pink. "and Ava and I will sleep outside"

"No Sam, I can't let you do that, Ava has to sleep in her crib Sam"

"Jules its fine really, plus with her having to be on formula now I don't know how she'll be all night. And the both of you need your rest. Especially you" sam said as he kissed Jules on her forehead

It was still pretty early way to early for bedtime but with everyone exhausted Sam let Jules take a nap while he watched the babies.

Nearly 30 minutes later Ava woke up crying. Sam went to make her a bottle and warm it up. When sam tried to feed Ava she refused to drink her formula. For almost an hour sam fought Ava to get her to actually drink her milk but she would only spit it right out and cough her little lungs out.

Jules woke up to the intense crying of a baby, she slowly stood up and walked over to Nathan, content that he was still sound asleep she walked out to the living room. When she saw how red Ava had been from crying she was concerned.

"Sam what's wrong" Jules asked as she walked up to sam and lowered herself on the couch.

"She won't take the formula"

"Can't you ask the hospital for milk"

"I've asked they said it was for hospitals only and to just insist that she take the formula" sam replied as Jules noticed how worried he was about his daughter.

Before Jules could say anything Nathan began to cry as well. Jules stood up and walked to the room with Sam right behind.

Jules leaned over the crib and saw her beautiful son who obviously was hungry. Sam had started to bounce Ava on his chest to get her to stop crying but she was too hungry.

Jules had breast feed Nathan and he was now asleep in his crib. Jules hated seeing Ava so distressed for something that wasn't her fault. Jules was still laying down on her side without her top from feeding Nathan.

"give me her, and go warm her bottle" Jules asked as she patted the bed next to her

Sam leaned over Jules and placed Ava next to her. Sam loved how Jules wasn't uncomfortable with his daughter. As Ava continued to cry Jules brought her closer to her chest to rub her back. Ava's baby instincts kicked in and she slowly searched for Jules breast with her hand and mouth. Jules didn't mind, she knew Ava was a baby and for a minute she stopped crying. Jules then felt small lips on her nipple, she looked down and saw how Ava had her tiny arm placed on her breast as Ava happily sucked on her breast.

Sam was warming up the bottle when he stopped hearing Ava's loud cries coming from his bedroom. he was relieved that Jules had managed to get Ava to stop crying. When the bottle was warm enough he walked back to his bedroom.

When sam walked in he saw Ava latched onto Jules breast

"She stopped crying" Jules said innocently hoping Sam wouldn't get upset.

Sam in that moment felt nothing but love, Jules was breast feeding his daughter. She was selfless enough to not blame his daughter for everything. All sam could do was smile.

"Yeah she stopped crying Jules you dont have to" sam said as he reached for Ava who looked happy as she was

"Sam I'm not going to let her make herself sick for something we and especially she can't control" Jules said as she smiled looking down at Ava. Ava's face expression was all Jules needed to fall more in love with Sam's daughter.

Sam layed down on the bed watching as Jules feed his daughter and how,comfortable she looked while doing so.

"Do you mind taking her while I switch sides" Jules asked

Sam carefully took Ava from Jules breast and she cried instantly at the loss of her food supply. Jules switched sides quickly now giving sam her back. Sam the once again leaned over and placed Ava next to Jules.

Jules helped Ava latch on again.

"Is she eating a lot" sam asked as he scooted closer to Jules.

"No, she's just not used to actually being breast feed so I'll take her a while to get full."

"Thank-you, you have no idea how much this means to me and for that I love you that much more." Sam said as he kissed Jules shoulder

"Sam about what I said the other day, I'm sorry, I've known for too long what It's like to be without you and I hate feeling alone. When I had to do Nathan's birth certificate I felt more alone than when I was pregnant and never again do I want to feel like that"

"Jules I'm so sorry you had to do that alone. I don't ever want to loose you but if you ever don't want to leav..."

"Sam I'm not going anywhere not now or never" Jules said as cradled Ava to her chest and shifted to lay on her back she pulled sam to her and kissed him passionately like she wished she'd done all this time.

When they broke the kiss Sam felt that something was missing. So he walked over and picked up Nathan who was still sleeping and brought him over to the bed. Ava was still eating and sam layed facing Jules with his son and daughter in between him and with the mother of his son and hopefully his daughter soon enough.


	26. JAM, Ava & Nathan

As the night came about, sam prepared for everyone to sleep. He was still planning on sleeping on his couch.

"Will you stay here?" Jules asked sam as she noticed Sam had started walking out.

Sam turned around not surprised that she would ask "Yeah" he responded with a grin.

Jules had changed into her pj bottoms and slept in only her very sexy nursing bra.

"I didn't know they made bras that sexy" sam told Jules.

"I didn't either, and I hope you didn't, you shopping for nursing bras doesn't sound like the cocky Sam Braddock I know" Jules humored Sam as she sat down on the bed and waited for sam to join her. Jules would have to breast feed Nathan soon, so she found it pointless to fall asleep now. Jules and sam were laying in bed facing each other, they stared into the eyes that each fell in love with. Sam and his beautiful blue eyes and Jules with her gorgeous brown eyes.

They stayed like that until Ava woke up fussing. Sam walked over to the crib right away so Ava wouldn't wake up her brother. Sam held Ava to his bare chest to soothe her as he sat up against the headboard of his bed.

Ava continued to cry and Jules knew exactly what she wanted.

"here give me her" Jules told sam as she reached and took Ava in her arms.

Jules was still laying down so she cradled Ava to her as she pulled her bra down. She let Ava explore herself and like the hungry little girl she was she placed her mouth on Jules breast and let herself be breast feed.

Sam looked to both Jules and Ava like a proud father. He never imagined that his Jules would willingly take care of a baby that wasn't hers.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me and I'm certain shes happy your doing this for her"

"Sam, I love you and Ava's your daughter and I hate to see her and you so stressed about her not eating properly. And I'm gonna be honest with you Sam, I'm falling more in love with this little angel more everyday and its moments like this that I look forward to everyday" Jules said looking straight into Sam's eyes and only taking them off when she kissed Ava's forehead.

Soon after Nathan woke up wanting the same thing that Ava did. Sam once again stood up and scooped up his son and brought him to their bed. Ava was still eating and she was a slow eater. Nathan continued to cry and Jules hates seeing her little boy like that so she carried Ava in her arms and leaned against the headboard.

"Did you bring my breast feeding pillow" Jules asked sam as he continued to rub Nathan's small back.

"Yeah I did" sam replied as he stood up and walked out to the living room.

When sam returned he gave the pillow to Jules as she placed it around herself. She then placed Ava onto of the pillow and immediately she felt relieved her back was now supported.

"here give me my little monkey" Jules said as she reached out for him.

Sam walked around the bed and placed Nathan on top of the pillow. Jules them cradles him closer so he could eat as well. Nathan's cries were silenced when he latched on to his mommy's breast.

"owww! Jules yelled out in pain as she felt Nathan pull on her.

"You okay?" Sam asked full of concern

"yeah he just pulls, that's all." Jules replied.

Sam sat down on his bed facing Jules as she was breast feeding two babies his two babies.

"you okay" Jules asked as she noticed that sam was out of it.

"yeah, its just I never imagined my life would ever be like this." Sam told Jules and sensing her confusion he elaborated. "you, Ava, Nathan. I mean I have to beautiful babies and a woman so beautiful and selfless to take care of a little girl that isn't hers. I love you, you know that"

"I love you too Sam."

Minutes later, unlike Ava, Nathan was a fast eater and he was all done. Sam took Nathan in his arms and started burping him. By the time Nathan was burped and swaddled in his baby blanket and fast asleep, Ava was barley done eating. Jules fixed herself from breast feeding, Jules burped Ava and she fell asleep. Meanwhile sam had gone to the bathroom to get ready for the long night ahead.

when sam came out of the bathroom he saw Jules kissing Ava on her tiny forehead as she placed her in her crib and his heart melted.

He walked up behind her and encircled her in his arms. "Thank you" sam said.

Jules turned around in sams arms and brought his head down and kissed him. She had been waiting a long time to do that. Once they broke apart sam walked her over to the bed and helped her lay down. Once he was in bed he spooned her against him as they both fell asleep.

The next morning both were awaken by two crying babies. Sam was exhausted but he figured he wasn't even close to being as exhausted as Jules. They both had a rough night with their two babies.

The previous night...

Two and a half hours into their deep sleep Jules and Sam awoke with the cries of their babies. Jules took turns in breast feeding. She first feed Nathan since he was a fast eater and was still small enough that he would get full fast. Jules whole body ached so she breast feed laying down on her side. As soon as Nathan was done eating Jules let sam take him to be burped as she started feeding Ava.

Within an hour both Ava and Nathan were feed and burped. Nathan was put to bed while Ava refused to fall asleep on her first night home. Sam paced the room as he tries to het his daughter to fall asleep as well. Jules looked on with droopy eyes she also wouldn't be able to fall asleep without sam by her side.

"Give me her" Jules asked

Sam walked over and placed Ava on Jules chest. Jules rubbed small comforting circles on Ava's small back. Sam laid in bed as he saw how quickly Ava was falling asleep. Sam loved how his daughter could easily be put go sleep by Jules.

When Sam tried to remove Ava from Jules chest Ava whimpered, and her whimpers soon turned into loud cries when she was placed in her crib.

"Sam she just wants to be held, she was in a hospital for almost three months she just wants to be held" jules told Sam.

Sam took Jules advice and returned with Ava to bed. He laid down but Ava still continued to cry. Sam patted her back slowly but she still continued to cry. Sam and Jules laid in bed trying to go to sleep but with Ava crying it was impossible.

"give me her" Jules told Sam

Sam leaned up a bit and placed her on her chest. Jules slowly ran her fingers on top of Ava and after a couple of minutes Ava's cries diminished as she fell asleep.

Sam was shocked at how fast and easily Ava had stopped crying and fallen asleep. He loved that Jules wasn't Ava's biological mother but she was her mom.

Jules had fallen asleep as well and Sam wanted to remove Ava from her chest to let Jules sleep comfortably, but when he tried Jules tightened her hold on Ava so he just let them sleep together.

Jules and sam woke up several times throughout the night to feed and change the babies diapers. Luckily for them Ava and Nathan seemed to be on a close enough schedule to not have to be up any longer than they should.

Sam and Jules had made it through their first night with two babies. They were exhausted but as new parents they knew they had long days and nights ahead of them.

The next morning both were awaken by two crying babies. Sam was exhausted but he figured he wasn't even close to being as exhausted as Jules. It was close to six AM when Jules and sam had woken up to their hungry babies. Jules feed Nathan first and then Ava and afterwards Sam changed their diapers and burped them.

Sam and Jules both looked forward to what the day ahead held for them and their adventures in parenting.


	27. Moving out?

An hour after waking up Sam was making breakfast for Jules and himself. Although he was exhausted Sam decided to make eggs, bacon and jules' favorite blueberry pancakes. Sam wanted this breakfast to be special for Jules, she was a new mom and her first morning home after a long night, breakfast was the least he could do for her.

When Jules walked out to the kitchen she saw Sam cooking up a storm. She was thankful because she was starving and what he was cooking looked delicious.

"Sammm" Jules sang out sams name as she walked up to him.

"Hey, good morning, how's the new mommy doing?" Sam asked Jules as he kisses her sweetly.

"Im good thanks, but can we talk about something during breakfast." Jules asked.

"Yeah" sam replied uneasy about what she wanted to talk about.

Sam sat next to Jules around the table getting ready to eat when Nathan's cries could be heard. Sam stood up and went to grab his son. When he returned he found Jules sneaking pieces if bacon into her mouth.

"look sweetie, sneaky mommy doesn't think we can see what she's eating, but isn't she wrong" Sam whispered to Nathan. Sam didn't want to bust her since she was probably more hungry from nursing two babies.

Sam sat back down with Nathan who still whimpered. Sam wanted to let Jules eat peacefully without feeling rushed.

Jules mumbled something under her breathe as she stood up and retrieved her nursing pillow. When she returned she places it around her waist.

"Give me him, he's probably just as hungry as we are"Jules said as she took nathan into her arms and adjusted him so she could nurse then.

Sam stared at Jules he was so happy with how his life was right now he had a beautiful daughter a beautiful son and he had Jules. Jules Could see from the corner of her eye how Sam was staring at her as she feed.

"If your not comfortable with me breast feeding like this I could throw a blanket on top" Jules told Sam

"No it's not that, not at all" sam said as he stood up and knealed in front of Jules and kissed her and then Nathan on the cheek as his lips slightly touched her breast as well. "I like watching you like this."

Sam returned to his chair and continued to eat as Jules did the same.

"Sam?" Jules asked Sam trying to get his attention from his food.

"yeah"

"i never sold my house" Jules blurted out

"what?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could move to my house. I have the space, which were going to need a lot of as the months go on and these to get bigger"

"Are you sure" sam asked

"I wouldn't ask you Sam if I wasn't certain"

"ok then I guess were moving" sam said excitedly.

Jules continued to nurse Nathan for the next couple of minutes as Sam and her finishes their breakfast.

Later that day both Ava and Nathan needed to be bathed. But both sam and Jules were terrified of having to do such an impossible task.

Jules remembered how to bathe a baby properly but when she watched videos she hated seeing the babies cry their lungs out. So she had a different plan.

"Sam I think one of us should get in the tub to bathe them."Jules suggested.

"ok, do you wanna go in or should I?" Sam asked Jules hoping she would get in.

"Sammy looks like your getting in. I can't be submerged until my stitches come out."jules said referring to the stitches she still had in her torso.

"ok, me it is then"

Sam started the bath with warm water he didn't know how hot it should be or how cold but he was a new parent and well now he'll know the answer.

Jules returned with Ava who was wide awake after her long nap and who was in her birthday suit. Sam waited for the bath to fill up a bit and then stripped down and went into the tub. Jules loved seeing Sam naked, she loved every part of his body and could never forget it no matter how much time had passed since she was in his arms.

Jules knealed down on the side of the tub and placed Ava on top of her Dads chest.

Jules watched as Sam bathed his little girl, Jules handed him a little rag with the baby soap and watched how he carefully he cleaned her. They were both shocked that Ava was totally okay. They thought the experience was going to be something horrific.

Jules loved seeing Sam as a father not only did she never imagine Sam having kids but now he had two adorable babies and she loved that he had changed so much from the Sam she first fell in love with.

"I'm going to go get my phone." Jules said as she walked out of the bathroom.

When Jules returned with her phone she took pictures of Sam and Ava in the bath together.

"Im going to go get Nathan" Jules said as Sam laid in the tub contentedly.

"ok, Jules in the tall white dresser there's towels for the babies" sam told Jules as she stood up and headed to their bedroom.

When Jules walked into the bedroom she went over to the crib and saw Nathan wide awake.

"Sweetie your awake, you woke up without a whimper" Jules cooed over her son as she scooped him out of bed and places him on the changing table to remove all his clothes. When she was done she walked over to the dresser and found adorable animal towels. She grabbed a lady bug towel for Ava and a monkey towel for Nathan.

When Jules returned to the bathroom she placed nathan next to Ava while she opened up the towel to wrap her in. But before she snapped a picture of Sam with both Nathan and Ava.

Once Jules had Ava wrapped in her towel she sat on the floor next to Sam. Sam was bathing his son gently since he was still only a week old. He sometimes forgot that Ava was already three months.

After a couple of minutes Ava started crying. Jules took her shirt off to nurse her. Ava immediately latched onto Jules and her cries diminished as well. Once Sam and Nathan both had been cleaned Sam stepped out of the tub carefully so he wouldn't slip with his baby in arms. Once he was ouy Sam helped Jules to her feet.

Jules still breastfeeding helped Sam wrap a towel around himself as he draped the monkey towel over Nathan.

Jules sat on the bed while Sam grabbed something to wear.

"Hi, my little monkey. Your tired huh... and I bet your getting hungry."Sam cooed over Nathan as he knealed in front of the bed to start changing Nathan into a woonsie.

Sam was getting ready to put a diaper on Nathan when Sam was hit across his chest with Nathan's pee.

"Oh my gosh Sam!" Jules exclaimed as she laughed hysterically from her spot on bed.

Sam froze he had never imagined he would be sprayed by his own son.

Jules stood up and quickly placed a blanket on top of Nathan and looked at Sam and started to laugh all over again.

It was getting close to dinner time but after an other long day and with Nat not around Sam ordered take out.

"So when are we moving?" Jules asked sam over dinner

"how about tommorrow?"

"Tommorrow as in tommorrow."Jules reiterated what sam had said

"Yeah, we can go little by little and then move everything else in one big haul."

Jules nodded her response as Sam picked up after dinner.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Jules asked Sam as they laid in bed

"i have something better in mind" Sam responded

"Sam, you know we have to wait at least six weeks and I still need my doctors go ahead." Jules said as she swung her leg around Sam's waist and cuddled to him.

"No, not that Jules, I want you to tell me about your pregnancy." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Jules.

"oh ok. Well I didnt find out Nathan was a Boy til I was almost 7 months into my pregnancy. I was terrified when I first felt him move. I looked like a cow early on. Oh and I ate the weirdest things" Jules reminisced about her pregnancy while she told Sam. As her son and daughter slept in their crib content.


	28. The Callaghan-Braddock household

A week later...

Sam and Jules had spent the last week taking care of their beautiful babies. They were both physically and mentally exhausted from long feedings, well Jules was, and Sam as well he had been up he refused to sleep while Jules took care of his daughter and son.

Natalie had gone off to live with friends in the states, but she promised that if they needed her she would gladly be back. Sam and Jules would have loved to keep Natalie around to help but with all that she had done for them it would only be more than fair to let her have fun and live her life.

Sam had already started moving all of his stuff into Jules house but stopped when Jules told him that they should move all her stuff from her apartment before the beginning of the next month so she wouldn't have to pay for that months rent.

Jules and Sam were headed to Jules house. It was the first time Jules had been there since she first left. She was excited to see her house that she loved too much to not sell.

Sam pulled up into the driveway next to Jules Escalade. He had the hard task of transporting her car back home with Spikes help. And once he drove it he had to admit that she had great taste in cars.

Sam grabbed both car seats and headed in right behind Jules. Jules was delighted to be back home. She imagined her house to be full of dust and spiders but to her surprise her house was spotless and smelled like fresh lemons. She knew Sam had made it perfect for her.

"I have a surprise for you and the babies" Sam told Jules as she was heading upstairs. Sam grabbed Jules hand and before they continued upstairs they took both Nathan and Ava into their arms. Sam lead Jules to one of the bedrooms, since Jules had Ava in her hands Sam had her stop at the front of the door and close her eyes.

"ok, open your eyes" Sam said as he swung the door open to Nathan and Ava's new nursery.

The nursery was painted in a light shade of green and purple. The cribs were a matching white and Ava and Nathan both had different bedding. On the wall was a beautiful mural of two light brown trees coming from the corner of the walls and two kids swinging from the tree. Clearly a boy and girl. Above each crib on the wall was a picture of Nathan and one of Ava. The room was beautiful, Jules still had her old carpet but on it was a beautiful fluffy mat where her babies could play when they got bigger and were learning to crawl.

What surprised Jules the most were black and white photos of her when she was pregnant with Nathan. She remembered her shoot but she never did keep thoose photos exact photos

"Sam how did you get thoose pictures?" Asked Jules

"Natalie gave them to me. I was the one who asked her to take you to take those pictures" Sam admitted

"What? Why?" Jules asked confused.

Sam sat down in one of the rocking chairs as he pulled Jules down onto his lap and with Nathan in his arms and Ava in Jules' arms.

"well, when we were called into the hostage negotiation at your old work I was amazed by how beautiful you looked. You looked radiant and you had this look of love in your eyes and I always heared of woman doing pregnancy shots so I asked Nat to take you"

Jules was happy that Sam was actually in love with his son even before he was born and the thought of her being pregnant with his child."thank you, I never would have done them if it wasn't for you." Jules said and reached up and captured Sam's lips in an intense but sweet kiss.

"So when can we officially move in?" Jules asked Sam

"Today!"Sam replied with the biggest smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean there is still stuff at my place but everything we need is here. Unless you want to wait" Sam asked Jules

"No! We should move in already." Jules exclaimed

Jules stood up and placed Ava in her crib who fallen asleep from the swaying of the rocking chair.

Sam followed her and hugged her from behind as they both overlooked their sleeping daughter.

"Oh look what I got" Sam said as he walked over to the dresser and retrieved baby monitors.

"What's that" Jules asked Sam as he secured a camera to each crib.

"they're baby monitors, the tv for it is in the kitchen."

Jules once again kissed Sam passionately. They only broke apart for much needed air and because Nathan started crying. Sam padded Nathan's lower back to soothe his son and whispered sweet comforting words.

They quickly headed downstairs so Nathan wouldn't wake-up his sister...

Sam handed Jules Nathan so he could be feed as he continued down to the kitchen. Jules was sitting on her couch staring at her house. It was a lot less her house but more their house now. Sam and Jules new home.

Jules was still nursing Nathan when Sam returned with a cup of juice, he sat down next to his one and only love. Sam pulled Jules closer to him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and dropped a tender kiss on Nathan.

"Sarge called he wants to talk to me about possibly returning to work" Sam said

"When?" Jules asked sam as she shifted Nathan from one breast to the other.

"Sometime Tomorrow" Sam responded

"Before that do you think we could talk to them about why I left. I don't want them to think you abandoned us?" Jules asked

"Jules to be honest with you it doesn't bother me. I have you Nathan and Ava. That's all I need."Sam responded hesitantly

"Still, please"Jules asked Sam again hoping he would agree

"Ok" sam said agreeing as he rubbed Nathan's back.

Nathan had fallen fast asleep. Jules was going to head to the stairs when she heard crying and was surprised since it wasn't from Nathan. Sam noticed Jules become uneasy as he pointed to a small tv that displayed little Ava in her crib crying.

Jules continued upstairs and walked into her baby's nursery. She placed Nathan in his crib and covered him with a small blanket.

Ava had become more aware now and as soon as she saw Jules walk into the room she quieted down. Jules loved that Ava knew she was her mom regardless of the true facts. Jules walked over to Ava and scooped her out of her crib.

"Hi, sweetie! Ohhh, your all wet... let's get you changed." Jules cooed over her daughter as she walked over and placed her on the changing table.

Jules removed Ava's clothes and then she changed her diaper and looked for something for Ava to wear.

"Let's see what we have here" Jules talked to Ava as she searched the dresser for clothes.

"ohhh, what do you think Ava, lady bugs or cupcakes?"

Ava just kicked her little legs into the air as much as her little body would allow her. But as Jules held both onesies in front of her Ava reached for ladybugs.

"ladybugs it is"Jules cheered which caused Ava to let out a squeal.

Once Ava was changed Jules couldn't believe how adorable she looked. "Your my little ladybug aren't you" Jules cooed as she snuggled Ava to her.

Jules headed back downstairs with Ava so they both could hang with Sam.

Sam was in the kitchen starting on lunch for Jules and him, Jules sat on one of the kitchen chairs with Ava on her lap as she watched Sam prepare lunch for his new family.

"Sam what are you making?" Jules asked as as she positioned Ava to nurse her and drapped a blanket over her shoulder to conceal herself.

"I was thinking some toasted chicken sandwiches with guacamole. Unless you want something else?" Sam asked as he turned around and saw Jules nursing Ava.

"No, that's more than fine. That sounds delicious" Jules responded as Sam walked over to her.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Jules lightly on the lips and then removed the blanket that concealed Ava and kissed her on her little nose.

Sam and Jules spent the rest of their afternoon feeding and changing Ava and Nathan's diaper. They looked forward to having team one over the next day to talk to them about what really happened.


	29. The Talk I

The following morning Sam woke up before Jules. He laid in bed watching how Jules was peacefully slepping and even so peacefully he could tell she was exhausted. He couldn't be more grateful to have such a wonderful woman next to him in bed and in life.

Nathan and Ava were only sleeping in the crib next to Jules and Sam at night to make night feedings and diaper changes less stressful. Jules also didn't want either Nathan and Ava so far away from her and in their own nursery. Jules wanted to feel like her babies were still right next to her as much as possible.

Jules continued to sleep as Sam looked upon her. Sam immediately rushed to the crib when Nathan woke up crying and before he could get to him Ava started crying too, Sam carefully snuck his hand under Nathan's head and bottom and picked him up and snuggled him to his chest. He then carefully did the same with Ava careful not to hurt Nathan. As soon as he did Nathan had stopped crying.

Sam carried both his babies back to bed he laid back down and adjusted Nathan and Ava on his chest. Nathan was awake but was silent. Ava on the other-hand was crying her little lungs out.

Jules woke up when her sleep was interrupted by crying. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sam who looked relieved that she was awake. Sam continued to try an soothe Ava but she refused to let herself be comforted.

Jules kissed Sam on the lips as she removed Ava from Sam's chest. Sam wanted the kiss to last longer, but with Ava in Jules arms and Nathan on top of his chest, he had to let Jules go so they wouldn't harm the babies.

Jules leaned back down on her side with Ava cradled to her as she scooted closer to Sam. Once in Jules arms Ava still continued to cry, Jules tried to soothe her but she just didn't know what to do. Sam was slowly panicking thinking of all the things that could possibly be wrong with his daughter.

Jules top was soaked with Ava's tears so she quickly laid Ava on her back against the mattress as she removed her shirt and tossed it right below the bed. Jules laid back down and cradled Ava to her.

Ava stopped crying as Jules body heat comforted her. All Ava wanted was to feel that connection with her mommy. Jules and Sam exchanged brief looks.

"You just wanted skin to skin didnt you" Sam whispered to his daughter

Jules knew the importance of skin to skin with a baby, but she never once thought that Rebecca never did that for her daughter. Jules pulled the covers up to her shoulders as she settled with Ava nuzzled in the crook of her arm.

"You know what your doing" Sam said referring to Jules getting Ava to calm down.

"I didn't know that's what she wanted I just took it off because it was soaked." Jules explained, she didn't want to take credit for something she actually didn't do.

"Deep down you did know. Your her mom and you just somehow knew" Sam said as he noticed Jules stiffen at his comment.

"you okay Jules?"

Jules was only shocked that was the first time Sam had referred to Jules as Ava's mom. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... you called me her mom" Jules said on the verge of tears.

Sam hadn't even realized it slipped out. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to be referred to as Ava's mom. So he felt horrible when he saw her expression.

"Jules I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Sam its fine. Really! Its just I never thought I would love her so much, and that you would be an amazing dad to OUR babies and that you would chose me as the mother of your daughter"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sam said as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

Under the covers Ava was searching for her only food supply. She started getting frustrated so she latched onto Jules nipple through her bra.

Jules realized what Ava was doing and lifted the covers to show Sam. Almost immediately Jules bra was drenched in her own breast milk(A/N: apparently this happened when I was a baby). Sam saw what was going on and couldn't help but giggle.

Jules removed her bra so Ava could nurse properly as Sam continued to watch Jules and their daughter interact in such a loving moment.

Nathan was still sound asleep being that he was still a baby all he did was sleep.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick" Sam told Jules as he grabbed his pillows and placed them close together and settled Nathan in between them facing his mom. "If you need anything just call me, I'll be really quick"

Jules watched as Sam headed into their bathroom and heard the shower head on.

Jules continued to nurse Ava and watched her son sleep and pull funny faces. Jules could only help but be grateful that she finally had everything she wanted: she was in her own home, she had her son, she had Ava who she loved like if she was her biological daughter and she had her one and only Sam who she planned would someday ask her to marry him and hopefully have more babies with him.

Roughly 10 minutes later Sam walked back into the room wrapping a towel around himself.

"She's still nursing" Sam asked noticing that Ava was still latched onto Jules

"No, I just don't have the heart to pry her off, especially since she just wants to feel me close to her" Jules explained.

Sam understood completely he wasn't going to be the one to make his daughter cry and to interrupt such a beautiful moment.

"Sam will you call the guys and ask them to come over for dinner"

Sam nodded as he headed downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve his cell phone. He called every member and invited them over.

Team one had agreed to attend dinner later that afternoon.

Sam returned back upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats and jumped into bed.

"You can go get in the shower if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I'll go right now" Jules responded as she carefully stood up with Ava still latched onto her. She quickly made her way to Sam's side and slowly removed Ava from her nipple and placed her on top of Sam.

Sam loved having his daughter and son near him,.they were his biggest accomplishments.

In the shower Jules thought about how she was going to start the conversation for the other men in her life. Luckily she still had several hours to prepare that speech.


	30. The Talk II

After her shower Jules returned to her bedroom and was surprised to see the three loves of her live sleeping. Sam was asleep in the middle of the bed with both Nathan and Ava across his chest.

Jules decided to leave them sleeping while she made dinner for their upcoming guest.

Almost 10 minutes later Jules was in the kitchen when she heard crying coming from the baby monitor. She knew from the cry that it was Nathan, she could already decipher the two distinct cries.

Continuing to hear her son cry Jules made her way to her bedroom. Sam and ava were both sound asleep. Jules could only imagine how tired Sam was to sleep through their son crying.

When Jules went to pick up Nathan, Sam tightened his grip on his son. Jules tried to remove her son once again but Sam was relentless he kept his hold on his baby.

Jules knew Sam was just being over protective so she went over to Sam and lightly shook him "Babe its me, Nathan's hungry I have to feed him." Jules whispered as Sam barely opened his eyes, and when he saw it was Jules he nodded and Jules took Nathan into her arms. "Shhhh, go back to sleep" Jules told Sam as she kissed him lightly on the lips and covering them with a blanket.

Jules carried a still crying Nathan to the nursery.

Jules sat in the rocking chair so she could feed Nathan. As she nursed her son she couldn't believe everything that she went through in order to have her son with her. She went through her pregnancy without Sam, she had what could have been a deadly condition to her and her baby and she almost lost her life to Ava's grandfather.

Once Nathan was done she took him back to Sam and once again placed him on his fathers chest.

Jules continued to the kitchen to prepare for their dinner. She struggled for a bit on what to make since they hadn't been there long enough to have a fridge full of food. She finally decided she would make lasagna and a potato salad.

An hour an a half later Sam woke up. He picked up both babies and carried them and put them in their crib and headed downstairs when he didn't find Jules.

"Hey sleepy head" Jules told sam as she saw him coming down the stairs.

"Hey, you should have woke me up. I would have helped you cook" Sam asked Jules as he hugged her from behind.

"You were tired, and you looked too darn cute sleeping with Ava and Nathan for me to wake you up."

Sam just mumbled something into Jules neck as he started kissing her neck and he eventually made it to her lips.

...

It was almost 6 in the afternoon when Ed arrived with his wife,Sophie, and daughter Izzy. Sam greeted them at the door.

"hey Sammo" Ed greeted Sam as they followed him into the house.

"hi, Ed"

"Hi Sophie" Sam said as he hugged his best friends wife.."hey Sam, now where's Jules and the your beautiful babies" Sophie asked.

"She's upstairs getting them dressed, your welcome to go up" Sam responded

"mummy can I come with you, me wants to see uncle Sammy's baby" Izzy asked her mom. Sophie nodded and Izzy held her hand as they both ascended the stairs.

Sam and Ed sat at the barstools of the kitchen island. It was somewhat awkward for them "How's Ava doing" Ed asked Sam

"She's really good, she's getting bigger everyday" Sam replied.

"Can we come in" Sophie asked as she knocked on the door of Jules bedroom.

"Yeah" Jules replied from behind the door

Sophie opened the door as she let Izzy walk in first.

"Auntie Jules!" Izzy exclaimed as she ran up to Jules.

Jules knealed down and hugged Izzy. "Your so big now"

"I'm this big" Izzy said as she reached her hand above her head indicating her own height which caused both her mom and Jules to laugh.

Sophie walked closer to Jules and enveloped her in a big hug. Jules never did have many girl friends but Sophie and Shelly were the only woman she could turn to. Especially when she was surrounded by pure men.

"How are you" Sophie asked

"I'm good." Jules responded with a great smile on her face.

"Mummy, mummy babies" Izzy exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Sophie walked over to the bed and knealed down eye level with her daughter. "Sweetie first you have to ask aunties Jules if you could touch the babies" Sophie told Izzy she had been trying to het Izzy to ask to do things and then get permission.

"auntie Jules can I holds babies" Izzy looked up at Jules as she asked.

"Of course sweetie" Jules responded as she sat Izzy on the bed.

Ava was asleep since she had just been nursed but Nathan was wide awake.

Jules placed Nathan into Izzy's arms. Izzy carefully rocked Nathan in her arms.

"He's prettie" Izzy mumbled

Almost 20 minutes later everyone had arrived and sam headed upstairs to let Jules know.

"Everyone is here" Sam said as he entered their bedroom.

Jules carefully removed Nathan from Izzy and placed him in his fathers hands.

Sophie carried Izzy as Sam carried Nathan and Jules carried Ava. When they reached the bottom Jules and the babies were greeted by everyone.

Dinner had started and the tough part was yet to come.

"so the reason we asked you guys to come was to talk about why I left" Jules stated as Sam held her hand.

With the agreement of everyone she continued.

"Sam and I dated again after we broke up. From that I got pregnant, and Sam and I hit a rough patch" sam knew Jules had no reason to explain his infidelity so he jumped in " I was unfaithful and that's where one of my biggest accomplishment came from."

"at first I didn't plan on telling sam at all about my pregnancy but when he found out we fixed everything between us. But he never told me Rebecca was pregnant also so I panicked when I found out" Jules said

Team one could see the love that both Jules and Sam had for each other.

"that's why I left, I didn't leave just because of that, I left also because if Toth found out I was pregnant and with Sam's baby who knows what would have happened with us and team one."Jules explained

"Jules, I'm so sorry that you felt like you had to hide your pregnancy and leave to save our jobs" Sarge said as he stood up and hugged Jules then Sam.

Soon after all of team one hugged both Jules and Sam. After dinner was done everyone had migrated to the living room.

Jules couldn't believe how easily grown men could be mush from cooing over a baby.

Spike held Ava and he panicked when she let out a high pitch scream. "Sam! Please...please...do something" spike stuttered

Sam walked over and relived spike of Ava. Jules reached her hands out and Sam handed her Ava.

Jules headed to the nursery to nurse Ava.

"Where is she going" Ed asked

"To feed Ava" sam responded

"well then you should be a doll and prepare her a bottle" Spike responded.

"well being that she breast feeds and we have no formula that'd be hard" Sam responded.

"She's nursing Ava too" Sophie asked this time

"Yeah, both Ava and Nathan"  
Sam said as he was filled with joy.

"That's beautiful" Wordy said

Just then all of team one saw how much Jules loved Sam and his daughter.

When Jules returned Ava had been changed into a sleeper. She had fallen asleep while being feed but woke up afterwards.

Jules sat with Ava in her arms as Sam hugged her around the waist.

It was getting late so everyone eventually started leaving.

Sam and Jules carried their babies into their room and put them to sleep.

Jules and Sam snuggled close to each other as they waited for sleep to overtake their body.

"Sam why didn't you ever look for us" Jules asked sam catching him off guard

"Jules, I beat myself every time I think about that. I should have moved heaven and earth for you...but...I was, I was scared of what you would say to me...I love you and you mean the world to me and after I lied to you. I couldn't bring myself to cause you more harm by my presence" Sam admitted

"I love you too, and don't beat your self up." Jules said as she turned around and kissed Sam.

They both were asleep within minutes.


	31. The Ring

**_i don't like how it turned out but here it is...please review one more chapter_**

The following morning Sam woke up early since he had a meeting with Sarge about him possibly coming back to work.

Sam quickly showered and changed into casual clothing, but before he left he made sure he kissed Jules and their babies and left a hand written note, explaining he was with Sarge and that he would bring breakfast on his way back, and to call if she needed anything.

When Sam arrived at SRU he greeted everyone and headed to Parker's office. Sam knocked on the door and followed in when Sarge said he could.  
"Sam sit"Sarge said as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Sam sat and waited for his careers fate.

"Sam, I'm glad everything is working out for you and Jules. I couldn't be happier to see you two happy and truly happy, and with that said you'll be able to return to work as soon as you'd like and being that your still on paternity leave you will be able to take unexpected days off. I suggest you enjoy your time now with your baby's and Jules because before you know it they'll be walking and talking and off to college" boss spoke from his heart and was happy to have Sam back in his team.

"Thanks boss, I'm glad to be back. Quick question, would Jules he able to return to work when and if she wanted to" Sam asked.

"Well, I would have to put in a referral and wait to see what happens but until then I'm not sure but if I can say Jules is enjoying being a mom" Sarge said as he patted his son on the back.

"Thanks I will let her know" Sam said as he walked out of Sarge office.

Sam left SRU happy that he would be able to return to work and with a monthly payment he would be able to purchase a circular object that would make his family, complete as long as Jules said 'yes'.

Sam drove to the mall to put in an order and to design the circular object that hopefully Jules would love and make their commitment official after years of love.

Afterwards Sam drove to a local bakery where he picked up some bread an ordered breakfast for Jules and himself.

Jules woke up and read Sam's letter and couldn't wait til Sam returned home she could eat.

When Sam arrived he stopped by and left everything in the kitchen then headed upstairs to find Jules on their bed with Ava and Nathan in between her legs, Jules was cooing over their babies and all Sam saw standing against the door frame was the mother of his kids and how happy she looked and he couldn't wait to ask her the million dollar question.

"I'm home, foods downstairs" Sam said as he walked up and sat on the bed next to Jules.

"Oh let's go I'm starving" Jules said as she lightly shoved Sam to get off the bed. After they grabbed their babies they headed downstairs to enjoy their breakfast.

Sam placed both Ava and Nathan in their playpen so they could eat peacefully.

"yummy" Jules said delighted when she could smell her breakfast.

"You sure are hungry" Sam said then placed Jules food in front of her.

"well, I'm breastfeeding so, I have to eat more than usual so I don't stop producing milk." Jules countered grinning.

"I'll give you that one babe" Sam responded and sat right next to Jules to enjoy their breakfast.

During breakfast Sam and Jules talked about Sam returning to work and possibly Jules.

Jules confessed to Sam that right now she really was enjoying being at home and being a mom to Ava and Nathan, and she really didn't think she would go back to work anytime soon.

An hour and a half later Jules was in the living room feeding little Nate. Sam was picking up the kitchen and finishing up on some finishing touches for the day he had semi-planned.

an hour later...

while Jules went into the shower Sam called back the jeweler and they had set up a date to when he would be able to pick up the ring.

in two weeks Sam would finally be able to ask Jules to be his wife, Sam wanted everything to be special and perfect but he also knew Jules wouldn't and would hurt him if he went all out. she would prefer something more intimate and for it to be just them.

in those two weeks it was hard for Sam to keep his plans a secret especially around Jules. he felt bad when he had to tell a white lie just so he could get out of the house and run to the jewelery store.

not to mention all of team one who was starting to get suspicious, Sam just reassured them that soon enough they would know what was going on.

Sam had everything planned to a 'T' not that he needed much planning, he just hoped that Jules would give him the yes and that she would love her ring...

Sam had finally gotten the call that he could pick up his ring, it came a little earlier than he expected but he was not about to complain. now he just hoped that he could manage to wake up in time and that both Ava and Nathan would stay on their feeding schedule so he could have them be a part of the proposal. both Ava and Nathan were his proposal to Jules.

his hopefully soon to be wife...


	32. The proposal The Final Chapter

well since everyone already knows whats going to happen here it is the big... **'Will You Marry Me?'**

Sam had finally been able to get everything for Jules big proposal and he was just waiting on the perfect night when he would finally be able to ask and as long as Ava and woke up on schedule he would be able to pull of what would be the biggest nights for Jules and himself and of course their entire family.

as the night came about on the important date, Sam made sure that he had the ring hidden in a top shelf drawer where she wouldn't be able to reach and find it, and that he had the onesies in place so when Jules finally fell asleep he would be able to easily out them on Nathan and Ava.

"Babe I'll bathe Nathan and you bathe Ava yeah? because im exhausted and im sure we would all like to get some sleep." sam asked jules as they both walked upstairs with Ava and Nathan in arms.

"Yeah im tired too Sam, lets hurry so we could all get some much needed rest".

"OK, you go in first so you could nurse Ava afterwards and then Nathan when we come back and that way were not up much longer than we have to" Sam suggested.

...^.^...

Jules quickly bathed Ava and changed spots with Sam, and Sam also quickly cleaned off little Nate and prepared him for bed.

within an hour both babies were in their crib next to Sam and Jules bed and Jules and Sam were both changing and getting ready for bed. as the time got closer Sam started to panic internally he felt himself get hotter and like he could pass out any moment.

"Sam you alright? you've been weird these past couple of days and you seem more stressed and like your hiding something from me." Jules asked concerned hoping whatever was wrong with Sam he would confide in her.

"Everything's fine babe, don't worry. i promise" Sam comforted Jules as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her close to her body.

Jules didn't respond and just leaned into Sam's arms and let herself be guided to their bed by Sam.

Soon after laying down Jules fell asleep and as much as Sam also needed and wanted to sleep he had to fake that he was indeed asleep to pull his plan perfectly.

as soon as Sam knew that Jules was asleep he slipped out of bed and slowly walked over to the crib and removed Ava first and then walked over to their actual nursery and placed her in her own crib and returned and did the same with Nathan.

he carefully changed both babies into oneseis that he had made specially made for this occasion that read **'Will you marry our Daddy?"**

Sam then returned to his bedroom and turned on the baby monitor that was supposed to be in the kitchen and placed it on the night stand, he removed the red velvet box from his pocket and left it in the crib where their babies should be sleeping so when she got up instead of finding Nathan and Ava she would be surprised with a beautiful diamond and an awaiting proposal. He then walked back to the nursery and waited until Jules woke up by their crying babies.

On schedule Nathan woke up crying first and that also woke up Ava. in her bedroom Jules stirred awake when she heard Nathan crying and she was somewhat suspicious as to why Sam wasn't in bed with her and she noticed that the lights from the bathroom were off, but she became more worried when she realized that the sound was coming from a baby monitor and not her actual baby.

she immediately checked the crib and was terrified when she found it vacant. she completely ignored the ring box and ran down the hall checking every room carefully like she had done so many times while on the job.

"Sam what are you doing here? I thought something horrible happened to you and the babies" Jules asked panicked when she was finally able to find Sam and both Ava and Nathan with him and that they were safe with their daddy.

Sam was expecting for Jules to be happy and excited but then he realized that she didn't even have the ring with her so he improvised. "Well since you obviously didn't get the most important item of tonight here" Sam said handing her Nathan.

Jules just stared dumbfounded at Sam "Sam what are you talking about?"

"Nothing"

"Samuel Braddock what are you up to?" Jules asked while trying to also figure out what he was doing.

"Fine then, but then don't get mad because you couldn't figure it out!"

"Ok Sam, whats going on?"

"Read his shirt" Sam said and Jules carried Nathan in front of her so she could read what Sam was talking about

"Sam" Jules said in a whisper

"Sam are you being serious?" Jules asked after a few moments with tear filled eyes once she realized what was going on.

"Yes!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! a million times yes" Jules practically screamed and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"I Love You" Sam whispered into her ear

"Here come with me" Sam took Ava into his arms and then walked back into his room with Jules.

Sam carefully placed Ava on the bed and took Nathan from Jules and laid him down onto the bed right next to his sister.

Sam walked back to the crib and removed the box and got down on one knee causing more tears to fall down Jules' face" Jules, Thank you for giving me the greatest gift ever, our son. and thank you for loving Ava like only you do... Jules i love you and i always will no matter what, i want to spend the rest of my life with you and for us to a family and i don't wan to know whats its like to not be yours forever... _**So Julianna Callaghan will you marry me?"**_

"Yes I'll marry you!"

Sam opened the box to reveal Jules new diamond engagement ring he carefully slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Sam its Beautiful" Jules said admiring her ring that she would cherish forever.

Sam was too excited and relived that she had said yes and that now they could start to plan their wedding.

their parenthood was soon brought to attention when Ava started crying from huger and most likely a dirty diaper. "your mommie said 'yes' baby girl, that's great news" Sam told his daughter as she continued to cry.

...^.^...

Sam and Jules laid down content with everything that was going on in** their** lives.

"Thank you" Sam whispered into his Fiance's ear and placed a kiss behind her ear as well.

"I love you" Jules whispered back

...

Sam had fallen back to sleep but no matter how exhausted she was Jules was up thinking of how much her life would change and what challenges marriage would bring along with raising two kids close in age and possibly adding more to their growing family.

But what she did know was no one and nothing was going to stand in her way of her families happiness.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story, as my first official completed story i couldn't be happier with how everything turned out and i have you guys to thank for and only you! this story does continue into a series of one shots including the actual wedding day, which i have been dying to post but i figured i should wait til i finished this story._

_FYI: **for 2girls2babies1sam **i might change the name of the story still iam not sure, but i will start writing that one real soon! _

**_look for__ Life after Baby Callaghan if you want more on Jules, Sam, Ava, Nathan and baby number 3...  
_**

Thank you!

Don't forget to review pretty people! and let me know what you think...15 reviews And i post the wedding!


End file.
